


Сейчас или никогда

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Джон Уотсон погряз в семейной жизни с нелюбимой женой и не ждет от Судьбы ничего хорошего, пока на очередной рутинной годовщине она не преподносит ему поистине необыкновенный дар — встречу с Шерлоком Холмсом, человеком, заставившим его вновь почувствовать себя живым.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3138899
> 
> Это АУ по отношению к каноничным событиям. Джон и Шерлок встречаются, когда Джон уже несколько лет женат. Детектива как такового здесь не будет, потому соответствующий жанр в предупреждениях отсутствует. 
> 
> Наша группа в ВК: https://vk.com/johnlocked_we

Джон Уотсон изо всех сил пытался улыбаться искренне. В конце концов, может он притвориться, что рад наступлению очередной годовщины семейной жизни, превратившейся в рутину еще года четыре назад? Может он изобразить радость от пребывания в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов Лондона, где счет за ужин обойдется в четверть его месячной зарплаты, чтобы порадовать свою жену Мэри, которая так ждала этого дня? Может он изобразить счастливого мужа хотя бы раз в год?

Может. Конечно, может.

Их отношения были далеки от идеальных, но этот ежегодный поход в ресторан в годовщину свадьбы стал, пожалуй, единственной семейной традицией, которую ни один из них не решался нарушить. Любил ли он жену?

Нет.

— Что-нибудь на десерт, сэр? — обратился к ним услужливый официант.

— Да, благодарю. Мэри, что ты хочешь?

— Пожалуй, я возьму мороженое. То, где орехово-шоколадный соус и ванильные шарики, — улыбнулась его жена.

— Мне то же самое, пожалуйста, — с вежливой улыбкой заказал Джон, совершенно не ощущая тяги к сладкому.

Официант склонил голову и отправился на кухню.

— Понравился ужин?

— Конечно, ты же знаешь, что я люблю лобстеров, — Мэри взяла бокал с вином. — Я все еще жду тост в честь нашего праздника, — немного заискивающе улыбнулась она, словно пытаясь подбодрить робеющего ухажера, и эта сцена напомнила Джону момент, когда он делал ей предложение пять лет назад.

— Кхм, да, — Джон поднял свой бокал и прочистил горло. — Что ж, Мэри. Я поздравляю тебя… нас с этим днем, — Джон чувствовал себя нелепо. Он ненавидел говорить тосты, особенно те, которые требовали таких душевных усилий. — Я рад, что встретил тебя, и… с праздником, — сдался он и, стараясь улыбаться не натянуто, протянул свой бокал к ее.

— С праздником, Джон, — немного разочарованно, но с улыбкой отозвалась Мэри.

Сделав глоток, она поднялась из-за стола.

— Я на минуту.

— Хорошо.

Как только она направилась в дамскую комнату, Джон собирался с облегчением вздохнуть, как вдруг весь воздух будто застыл в его легких. За соседним столом, позади места Мэри, он заметил высокого красивого мужчину с вьющимися темными волосами, частично спадающими на лоб. Он держал в руке бокал красного вина и не сводил с него своего магнетически чарующего взгляда.

Кажется, целую вечность они смотрели друг на друга, пока незнакомец не приподнял бокал, салютуя ему, и не сделал глоток. У Джона резко пересохло в горле. Не то чтобы он раньше не сталкивался с мужским вниманием, но уже много лет он был уверен, что все это осталось в далеком прошлом, что ни он сам не сможет кого-то заинтересовать в свои сорок, ни тем более — что кто-то сумеет заинтересовать его. Он по уши увяз в работе и семейной рутине, и не предполагал, что по-прежнему способен влюбиться. Но он смело и безошибочно распознал это давно забытое чувство. Эти зеленые глаза манили его как райское яблоко, и он понял, что все изменилось, что жизнь больше не будет прежней, не будет такой, какой была еще несколько минут назад.

Он продолжал смотреть на мужчину, мечтая, чтобы Мэри как можно дольше не возвращалась из туалета, потому что был уверен, что не сможет вести себя естественно, притвориться, что ничего не произошло, что весь его мир только что не перевернулся с ног на голову.

Незнакомец по-прежнему не отводил от него взгляд и улыбался лишь уголками губ. Джон даже не представлял, сколько прошло времени, пока из грез его не выдернула вернувшаяся супруга.

— Прости, там была очередь. Очень странно для подобных мест, — проворчала Мэри, усаживаясь на свое место и загораживая собой брюнета.

Джон больше не мог видеть этого потрясающего греческого профиля, но заметил, что бокал вина в его руке с невероятно длинными изящными пальцами сменился стаканом с водой. Решение пришло из ниоткуда.

«Сейчас или никогда»

— Прости, мне тоже надо ненадолго отлучиться, — сказал он, поднимаясь и вновь встречаясь взглядом с зелеными глазами. От него не ускользнула его понимающая и… победоносная улыбка.

— Конечно, Джон.

Он пошел по проходу между столиками и как бы невзначай споткнулся, «случайно» выбивая стакан воды из рук незнакомца.

— Боже, простите, сэр, я не хотел, — фальшивые извинения прозвучали только для отвода глаз.

— Никаких проблем, не беспокойтесь, всего лишь вода.

Очарованный этим бархатным баритоном, Джон изо всех сил пытался показаться раздосадованным и смущенным. Разумеется, это маленькое _неслучайное_ происшествие привлекло внимание персонала, сидящих за соседними столиками людей и Мэри. Однако со стороны все выглядело вполне естественно. Только искры в глазах обоих мужчин выдавали, что это не было случайностью ни для одной из сторон.

— Позвольте Вам помочь, я провожу Вас в уборную.

— Благодарю.

Джону чудилось, что его сердце колотилось так громко, что могло перекрыть звук играющей в динамиках классической музыки, однако внешне он выглядел спокойным, лишь слегка сконфуженным из-за деланной неуклюжести. Незнакомец же шел ровным шагом, ничем не выдавая своих мыслей, только аккуратно отряхивая влажные лацканы пиджака.

Их уход в уборную ни у кого не вызвал подозрений.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Джон с силой прижал к ней незнакомца, притянул его голову к себе, зарываясь пальцами в восхитительные темные кудри, и впился в его губы жаждущим поцелуем. Все это не осталось без ответа. Брюнет нырнул руками под его пиджак, скользя ладонями по спине.

Это был самый сумасшедший поцелуй в его жизни, Джон на самом деле чувствовал, что просто сошел с ума. Он видел этого человека в первый раз в жизни и, вполне вероятно, в последний, но не мог оторваться от этих губ, которые отвечали ему с такой страстью, что земля уходила из-под ног. Его язык настойчиво изучал его рот, скользил по его собственному, и Джон уже начинал задыхаться от переизбытка эмоций.

— Знаешь, — отстранился он, — это впечатляет.

— Знаю, — нагло ухмыльнулся мужчина, притягивая его к себе за бедра.

И снова последовал жаркий, ненасытный поцелуй, вызвавший у Джона окончательное помутнение рассудка. Это сладостное безумие грозилось поглотить его с головой.

Все же им пришлось прерваться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Они стояли совсем близко, глядя друг в другу в глаза, и будь у разыгравшейся в мужской уборной сцены свидетели, они непременно бы сказали, что это зеленые и синие волны бушующего моря встретились, желая сотворить новый оттенок стихии.

Наконец, незнакомец прервал эту паузу.

— Шерлок.

— Джон.

Снова легкая улыбка коснулась этих невозможных, по мнению Уотсона, губ.

— Я знаю, услышал.

— У тебя хороший слух.

— Скрипка.

— Ясно.

Снова поцелуй, менее напористый, но не менее чувственный. Теперь Шерлок целовал его, медленно, на грани страсти и нежности. Джон положил руки на его талию, обнимая, отвечая на поцелуй и стараясь сохранить в памяти ощущение от каждого прикосновения. Запомнить этот дурманящий запах, чтобы было, о чем вспоминать, когда…

Шерлок заметно нехотя разорвал поцелуй.

— Да, мы здесь уже непозволительно долго, — выдохнул Джон, стараясь не смотреть на свое наваждение.

— Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

Джон поднял на него недоуменный взгляд, боясь поверить в то, что все понял правильно.

— Когда? — Джон неконтролируемым движением облизал губы.

— Сегодня.

Джон лишь кивнул, делая шаг назад, чтобы можно было открыть дверь. Только сейчас до него дошло, что их мог застать здесь любой из гостей, но по велению судьбы этого не случилось.

Шерлок подошел к зеркалу, поправил рубашку, пиджак, который от разгулявшейся здесь страсти уже мог бы и высохнуть, пригладил волосы, подмигнув немного ошалевшему Джону в отражении, и покинул уборную.

Уотсон встряхнул головой, постарался быстро привести себя в порядок тоже, чтобы вернуться на место и закончить эту чертову годовщину.

Когда он шел к своему столу, кое-как успокоив разбушевавшееся сердце, мужчины уже не было. Зато была недовольная жена.

— Ну что можно делать в туалете столько времени? — упрекнула она его, поправляя мелированное каре.

— Ты же видела, что произошло. Я должен был помочь человеку, ведь из-за меня…

— Вот именно, Джон, — оскалилась Мэри. — Ты всегда такой растяпа, я тебе уже говорила об этом. Неужели нельзя один вечер провести без происшествий?

— Извини, что так вышло, — даже слишком спокойно сказал Джон, не обращая внимания на ее слова. Наступил тот день, когда ему, наконец-то, стало плевать на ее мнение о нем. В крови все еще бушевал адреналин, и все, о чем Уотсон мог думать — это заветный адрес его нового знакомого.

— Ладно, твое мороженое уже растаяло.

«Да к черту мороженое»

— Не беда. Я не очень хотел его.

— Тогда поехали домой, я хотела посмотреть фильм, тот, помнишь, «27 свадеб».

— Мы видели его сто раз.

— Неважно. Он мой любимый. Так я чувствую, что снова и снова выхожу замуж за тебя. Помогает оживить воспоминания, — несколько неестественно жестикулируя, проворковала супруга.

— Хорошо, поехали.

Джон подозвал официанта, расплатился за ужин, оставив щедрые чаевые, после чего поймал такси. Уже в кэбе он начал лихорадочно соображать, как без подозрений уйти из дома в десять вечера в субботу. Точнее, взглянул он на часы, в начале одиннадцатого.

Впрочем, был один единственный вариант сбежать. Сделав вид, что смотрит прогноз погоды в телефоне, в то время как Мэри сама листала страницу в социальной сети, он незаметно включил свой рингтон, имитируя входящий звонок.

— Да, Джон Уотсон. Да? Майк, ты в курсе, который сейчас час? — Джон постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше негодования, поскольку эта мизансцена привлекла внимание жены. — А что у меня выходной, ты тоже знаешь? Ладно, я все понял, — Джон «сбросил» вызов.

— Что такое? — неприятный прищур Мэри был заметен даже в полумраке такси.

— Срочный вызов в госпиталь. Привезли парня с пулевым ранением.

— И ты, разумеется, единственный хирург во всей больнице, — процедила она.

— Я сам не в восторге от этой идеи, но я должен поехать. Ранение сложное, а Роули в отпуске. Дежурному врачу не справиться с этим. Это моя работа, Мэри. Спасать людей.

— Как знаешь, — та вновь обиженно уткнулась в телефон.

— Будьте добры, — обратился Джон к водителю, когда их машина спустя несколько минут притормозила возле дома, — госпиталь святого Бартоломея. Только я провожу жену домой.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Не надо, сама дойду, — Мэри вышла из машины, не дожидаясь, пока муж откроет перед ней дверь.

Проследив за ней взглядом до дверей и убедившись, что она зашла в дом, он вновь повернулся к водителю.

— Поехали. Только не в госпиталь.

— А куда?

— Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

Водитель неопределенно хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался. Вероятно, потому что такие пассажиры ему встречались каждый уикенд. Джон никогда не думал, что одним прекрасным вечером пополнит их ряды.


	2. Chapter 2

Всю дорогу до указанного адреса Джон думал. Думал о том, что плохо поступает по отношению к Мэри. Думал о том, что понятия не имеет, на самом деле, к кому и куда он направляется. Думал о том, что ему плевать. Даже если этот Шерлок окажется серийным маньяком или держателем притона, ему будет абсолютно все равно — настолько он был измотан давящим однообразием своей никчемной и пустой жизни.

Он вспоминал эти невероятные поцелуи, его объятья, прикосновения, ощущение струящихся сквозь пальцы коротких локонов и уже знал, что никогда не пожалеет о встрече с человеком, заставившим его снова чувствовать себя живым и желанным.

Наконец, кэб притормозил у четырехэтажного кирпичного здания прямо напротив какого-то кафе с красной вывеской, которое сейчас уже не работало из-за позднего часа. На зеленой двери рядом с ним красовались названные его новым знакомым цифры «221Б».

— Благодарю, — Джон протянул водителю двести фунтов. — И вы этого адреса не слышали.

— Я и вас не видел, сэр, — ухмыльнувшись, тот забрал деньги. — Всего хорошего, — подмигнул он и ударил по газам.

Джон все еще стоял на улице, когда кэб скрылся за поворотом. У него вновь подскочил пульс, который он тщетно старался держать под контролем. Он не сомневался в своем решении. Просто до конца не мог поверить в то, что собирался сделать.

Две минуты прошло после того, как он позвонил в дверь, когда на лестнице послышались шаги.

«Я снова увижу его», пронеслось в голове.

Щелкнул дверной замок. Шерлок вновь стоял перед ним, в том же костюме и с лукавой улыбкой.

— Я рад, что ты не передумал.

— Не в моих правилах.

Шерлок отступил, впуская его в квартиру.

— Наверх.

Джон прикрыл за собой дверь и пошел за ним по лестнице, отмечая в его плечах признаки легкого напряжения.

— Серьезно думал, что я не приду?

— Была вероятность, — коротко ответил Шерлок, прикрывая дверь в гостиную и наблюдая за тем, как Джон осматривался.

Это была почти классическая викторианская комната, не считая плазменного телевизора, наушников на чучеле головы буйвола на стене между двух больших окон, ноутбука и современного микроскопа на кухонном столе.  
Джон поймал себя на мысли, что с радостью жил бы здесь, проводя уютные и романтические вечера в кресле у камина в приятной компании. Конкретно в _этой_ компании.

— Нравится? — осведомился хозяин дома, изящно приподняв бровь.

— Даже слишком, — Джон повернулся к нему.

— Как видишь, это не притон и не бордель.

— Почему такие любопытные варианты?

— Уверен, ты думал об этом, пока ехал сюда, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Откуда тебе знать, о чем я думал?

— Простой вывод.

— Неужели?

— Вина? — вместо ответа, предложил Шерлок.

— Не откажусь.

Шерлок прошел к мини-бару, достал оттуда бутылку красного вина, открыл ее и разлил напиток по бокалам, уже стоявшим на тумбе рядом.

— И вино, конечно, тоже не отравлено, — предположил Джон, пряча улыбку.

Вместо ответа Шерлок рассмеялся, и Джон почувствовал, что готов слушать этот смех хоть сутками напролет.

— Если бы я решил тебя отравить, ты бы даже не успел об этом догадаться, — сказал Шерлок, протягивая ему бокал.

— Ты серийный убийца? — усмехнулся Джон, наслаждаясь этой странной беседой.

— Не совсем.

— Кажется, пора начинать переживать, — Джон взял бокал и вдохнул аромат напитка.

— Но проблема в том, что ты абсолютно спокоен, верно? — Шерлок поднял свой бокал.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Джон коснулся бокалом его и сделал глоток. — Меня очень беспокоят твои губы.

— С ними что-то не так? — понимающе ухмыльнулся Шерлок и пригубил напиток.

— Ровно наоборот, — Джон отставил свой бокал на тумбу и посмотрел на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть вожделения во взгляде. — Слишком так, — он сделал шаг к нему, склонил его голову к себе, снова зарываясь в его волосы, и впился в эти желанные губы жаждущим поцелуем.

Не прерывая его, Шерлок поставил свой бокал и прижал Джона к себе, мигом перехватывая лидерство в этом мини-сражении. Его влажные губы властвовали над губами Джона, язык врывался в его рот, выбивая из головы все вменяемые мысли, не оставляя места ни сомнениям, ни сожалениям, ни отравляющему чувству вины, вопреки его мыслям получасом ранее все еще жившем в нем, но уступая его страсти и желанию утонуть в этих эмоциях и ощущениях навсегда и больше никогда не подниматься на поверхность обыденности.

— Шерлок… — едва сдерживая стон, выдохнул Джон, когда губы мужчины начали свое путешествие по его шее, оставляя на коже влажные поцелуи, чередовавшиеся с легкими укусами.

— Ммм? — тот поднял на него взгляд немного прищуренных кошачьих глаз, и у Джона буквально закружилась от него голова. — Интересно, — он принялся стягивать с него пиджак, — немногие запоминают мое имя с первого раза.

— Оно удивительное, — когда его пиджак оказался на полу, Джон повторил те же манипуляции с его пиджаком.

— Спорить не буду, — путаясь в руках, оба пытались расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашках друг друга. — Мне оно тоже нравится.

— Ты до безобразия скромный, — Джон первым справился с задачей.

— Это не единственный мой талант, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, вновь утягивая его в поцелуй.

Джон бродил руками по его спине, просунув их под рубашку, прижимая его все крепче, сходил с ума от его парфюма и этих умопомрачительных поцелуев, распаляющих в нем желание с каждым своим касанием. Невозможно было представить, что каких-то пару часов назад он даже не подозревал о существовании этого человека, а теперь готов был продать душу дьяволу, лишь бы эта сладкая пытка длилась вечно.

— Боже, я не понимаю, что со мной. Увидел тебя и потерял голову.

— Это же не первый твой опыт с мужчиной?

— Нет, но я думал, все осталось в далеком прошлом.

— Чудовищная ошибка, — один искрометный взгляд, и вот его соблазнительные губы вновь завладели им, грозясь и в самом деле лишить рассудка. Когда же наглые руки добрались до его паха, Джон не выдержал.

— Где, черт возьми, в твоем доме спальня?

— А ты смелый человек. Мы же почти не знакомы, — промурлыкал Шерлок, заскользив носом по его шее, чем вызвал судорожный вздох.

— Ты не можешь себе даже представить, насколько смелый.

Джону не пришлось долго уговаривать своего соблазнителя, поскольку тот сам уже был прилично возбужден и определенно так же хотел затащить его в постель.

Потеряв по дороге рубашки, на кровать они буквально рухнули, наполняя спальню частыми вздохами, тихими стонами и шорохом белья и одежды.

— А ты недурно подготовился, да? — хохотнул Джон, заметив на тумбочке смазку и презервативы. Тем временем руки Шерлока уже справились с пряжкой на его брюках и теперь стаскивали их вместе с бельем.

— Проблемы? — ухмыльнулся он и, опустив взгляд вниз, добавил: — Впрочем, очевидно, нет.

— Если я покраснею, это будет полностью твоя вина!

— Я постараюсь пережить это.

И, не давая опомниться, он склонился и почти полностью вобрал его член в рот, что вызвало громкий протяжный стон.

— О, Господи…

Шерлок кружил языком вокруг головки, сводя с ума, буквально вытягивая его душу, безоговорочно подчиняя себе, словно и был воплощением дьявола на земле. Окажись это правдой, Джон бы и не подумал сопротивляться.

С каждым разом он брал все глубже, стоны становились все громче, длинные изящные пальцы впивались в кожу ягодиц, и Джон понемногу начинал задыхаться, вжимая голову в подушку, неосознанно вцепившись в его кудри, едва не касаясь кожи головы любовника ногтями.

— Шерлок… — Джон выгибался, не подозревая ранее о таких возможностях своего тела. Но этот человек творил с ним что-то невероятное, и он боялся, что все может закончиться слишком быстро.

— Знаю, — вновь ухмыльнулся тот, с явной неохотой выпуская член изо рта. — Никак не мог оторваться.

— Иди сюда, — почти простонал Джон, потянув его на себя, не сводя глаз с влажных невозможных губ. Сумасшедший поцелуй, скольжение собственных пальцев по казавшейся хрупкой шее и откровенно жаждущие покачивания бедрами, не оставляя ни миллиметра свободного пространства между телами — в этом водовороте страсти можно было утонуть, и Джон бы так и сделал, если бы не жаркий шепот Шерлока, раздавшийся прямо у его уха, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием.

— Возьми меня.

— Что? — удивленно воскликнул он, поднимая на любовника затуманенный взгляд.

— Возьми меня. Ты слышишь плохо?

Наглую ухмылку Джон стер неистовым поцелуем, тут же перекатываясь на него, не разрывая губ. Позже он даже не вспомнил, как избавил его от остававшейся одежды, но отлично помнил, как сжимал его запястья у него над головой, как срывал громкие протяжные стоны, впиваясь в соблазнительную шею голодными поцелуями, свободной рукой лаская его возбужденный член, постепенно перемещаясь пальцами ко входу. Высвободив одну руку, Шерлок дотянулся до тумбочки и бросил Джону стоявший на ней тюбик с лубрикантом и презервативы, и тут же зарылся в его волосы.

Шерлок стонал ему прямо в губы, абсолютно не сдерживаясь, пока тот растягивал его, толкался бедрами, стараясь глубже насадиться на его пальцы, всеми возможностями своего тела демонстрируя яростное нетерпение и желание, закинув ногу на его плечо.  
Джону оставалось только поражаться этой кошачьей гибкости и стараться максимально сохранить крохи собственного самообладания.

— О, черт, да-а-а-а… — простонал Шерлок, когда Джон, наконец, вошел в него и сразу начал двигаться, набирая темп, не давая тому опомниться. Он наслаждался тем, как мужчина под ним хаотично комкает покрывало, которое они так и не удосужились скинуть на пол, как он прогибается под ним, как блестят его влажные губы и вздрагивают от толчков приведенные в полный беспорядок локоны, разметавшиеся темным облаком по подушке. Лаская его член и не переставая двигаться, Джон склонился к этим манящим губам и завладел ими собственническим поцелуем, осознавая, что никогда и никого так не целовал.

Вдруг он резко вышел, без слов перевернул Шерлока на живот, раздвинул коленями его бедра и вновь вошел, обхватив того поперек груди, постепенно и с чувством доводя до кульминации, слыша, как тот выдыхает его имя. Джон запечатлел несколько поцелуев на его шее и плечах, прежде чем повернулся на бок, не прерывая их единения, и продолжил двигаться в нем, свободной рукой водя по его члену, оглаживая головку. Оба тяжело и часто дышали, оба были уже близки к разрядке, движения становились хаотичными, стоны — еще более громкими, если это вообще было возможно.

Джон приподнялся, вновь опрокидывая любовника на спину, стянул презерватив и принялся ласкать оба их члена, усаживаясь у него на бедрах и вновь впиваясь поцелуем в соблазнительную родинку на его шее, в то время как руки Шерлока лихорадочно бродили по его торсу, спине, ягодицам — повсюду, куда он только мог дотянуться.

— Да, вот так… Черт, я сейчас… — Шерлок не договорил, и Джон увидел, как тот с громким стоном кончает, вновь прогибаясь и задыхаясь под ним, цепляясь руками в края подушки, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв блестящие от влаги губы, и через минуту присоединился к нему, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, даже не пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение.

— Просто фантастика, — нарушил тишину Джон, приподнявшись над любовником и заглядывая в эти фантастического цвета глаза.

Продолжая тяжело дышать, Шерлок смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой и немного удивленно, словно не мог поверить в только что произошедшее между ними.

— Я… я влюблен в тебя, черт возьми, — тихо признался Джон, нежно обводя большим пальцем его приоткрытые губы. — Это просто невозможно, и я знаю, насколько нелепо это звучит, учитывая, что мы знакомы всего часа два, но я действительно в тебя влюблен, Шерлок. Нет, молчи, — он приложил указательный палец к его губам, заметив, что тот хочет что-то сказать. — Не говори сейчас ничего, пожалуйста. Мне и так будет страшно тяжело уходить.

Как больно и великолепно одновременно ему было видеть в этих зеленых глазах ту же жажду, что мучила его, то же чувство, так некстати свалившееся на них обоих! Собственное признание вырвалось будто из глубины его подсознания, и он осознавал последствия сказанного, всю тяжесть своего положения, и не хотел мучить этим еще и Шерлока. Еще он думал о том, что пока один из них не сказал этих слов, будет легче. Иллюзия, самообман, но он хватался за соломинку, понимая, что рано или поздно придется вернуться в реальность. Также он понимал, что ему это не поможет.

Шерлок какое-то время смотрел ему прямо в глаза, потом коснулся губами его ладони, с таким отчаянием запретившей ему говорить, и сказал:

— Так не уходи.

— Я не могу, — Джон отвел взгляд и с тяжелым вздохом опустил голову на его грудь, вслушиваясь в то, как бьется сердце этого человека, уже начиная скучать по нему и проклиная свою жизнь за то, что не встретил его раньше.

— Мне было очень хорошо, — нарушил тишину Шерлок, нежно проводя пальцами по лицу Джона.

— Мне тоже. Невероятно, — Джон накрыл его губы своими, даря нежный, почти ленивый поцелуй, вновь зарываясь в его волосы.

Долгие пять минут прошли в понимающем, обреченном молчании. Потом Джон нехотя перекатился с него и лег рядом, а Шерлок приподнялся и достал из ящика салфетки, чтобы привести себя в порядок, вытащил несколько и передал пачку Джону.

— Спасибо. Часто ходишь в рестораны в одиночку? — промокая живот, спросил Джон, стремясь поскорее сменить непростую тему.

— Довольно часто, но именно сегодня у меня была назначена встреча с братом, — Шерлок отложил салфетку на тумбочку и вновь лег. — К счастью, он не смог прийти и слишком поздно предупредил об этом меня.

— Действительно, к счастью, — улыбнулся Джон, укладываясь рядом. — Не ладите?

— Кто вообще ладит со своими братьями?

— Есть такой миф, думал, вдруг у кого-то он работает.

— Еще никогда не был так рад его не видеть, — признался Шерлок, и оба, переглянувшись, рассмеялись. — Зато ты был не один.

— Поверить не могу, — после небольшой паузы, проведенной в тишине, заговорил Джон. — Я никогда ей не изменял. И вот это произошло.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Вероятно, на то были причины, — безэмоционально отреагировал он.

— Я этого не делал. Но они были всегда.

— Я знаю.

— О чем ты? — Джон повернул к нему голову.

— Месяц назад я видел женщину, которая сегодня была с тобой, с другим мужчиной. И это не было похоже на дружескую встречу.

Джон вздохнул, не испытывая никаких особенных эмоций по этому поводу.

— Знаешь, у нее ведь двое любовников. Первый появился через полгода после свадьбы. Когда второй — не знаю. Не интересовался.

— Серьезно, Джон? — Шерлок смотрел на него одновременно озадаченно и возмущенно, словно это была его проблема. — И ты все это знаешь и терпишь?

— Все это неважно. Что произошло — то произошло, — неопределенно ответил Джон.

Шерлок вдруг встал, приковав взор любовника к своим ягодицам, взял со стула халат, накинул его и вышел из спальни. Джон проводил его непонимающим взглядом, но в глубине души знал, откуда взялась такая реакция. Что, в конце концов, можно было о нем подумать после таких странных речей?

Он вздохнул и принялся одеваться. И старался не думать о том, что этот, пожалуй, самый яркий эпизод его жизни близится к своему логическому завершению. Как он собирался жить дальше, думать было под запретом в принципе.

Надев носки, брюки и обувь, Джон вышел из спальни, прошел через кухню в гостиную, подобрав в коридоре рубашку. Любовник обнаружился у окна, возле которого стоял и курил, повернувшись спиной к комнате. Джон с минуту любовался им, пока застегивал пуговицы, потом все же подошел и без слов обнял со спины.

— Я рад, что узнал тебя, — прошептал Джон, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Шерлок выбросил на улицу недокуренную сигарету, наплевав на правила приличия, захлопнул окно и, повернувшись к нему, впился в его губы, целуя невозможно страстно, обнимая за шею, не желая отпускать. Джон отвечал ему почти так же яростно, крепко сомкнув свои руки на его талии.

— Теперь уйти будет еще тяжелее, — выдохнул он, отстраняясь и заглядывая в эти нереальные глаза.

Прозвучавшее уже «не уходи» будто снова повисло в воздухе.

— Ты придешь еще? — так же тихо спросил Шерлок, и Джон расслышал в вопросе скрытую надежду, не в силах этому не поразиться.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Да.

— Тогда можешь даже не сомневаться, — Джон не смог скрыть почти безумной улыбки от осознания того, что не придется с ним прощаться. По крайней мере, навсегда.

Он услышал полный облегчения выдох, после чего Шерлок разомкнул их объятья и протянул ему руку.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Джон Уотсон.

Они почти официально пожали руки, после чего Джон рассмеялся, чувствуя, как его покидает часть образовавшегося было в душе напряжения.

— История нашего знакомства становится все интереснее и интереснее.

— Зато не скучно, — пожал плечами Шерлок, не слишком успешно пряча улыбку.

— Так чем ты все-таки занимаешься? Ты не серийный убийца, но знаешь, как отравить человека, чтобы он не успел об этом догадаться. Полицейский? Ученый?

— Нет.

— Так кто же вы, мистер Шерлок Холмс? — Джон скрестил руки, оглядывая своего обнаженного, не считая распахнутого халата, любовника.

— Оставлю тебя теряться в догадках, чтобы у тебя был стимул вернуться, — усмехнулся тот.

— Этот стимул стоит сейчас передо мной во всей своей загадочной красе.

— Спасибо, — вновь самодовольная улыбка, за которой последовал горячий поцелуй, способный пошатнуть намерение Джона вернуться домой. — Я тоже рад, что ты подошел.

— Ты так меня соблазнял, не представляю, кто бы мог устоять.

— Когда ты вернешься? — неожиданно требовательно спросил Шерлок.

— Что насчет следующей субботы?

— Прекрасно.

«Чертовски долго!»

Они обменивались еще ничего не значащими фразами, пока допивали вино, и почти не сводили друг с друга взгляда. Джон не мог вспомнить, был ли он когда-то настолько влюблен. Уже у распахнутой двери гостиной, снова с трудом прекратив череду взаимных поцелуев, Шерлок с коварной улыбкой предупредил:

— И, да, Джон, я универсал, учти это.

— Я постараюсь это пережить, — вернул ему Джон его же слова в похожем контексте.

Веселый смех любовника еще долго звучал в ушах Уотсона, пока он спускался, пока ехал домой, пока тихо отпирал дверь и раздевался, чтобы сходить в душ. И постараться не разбудить жену.

Он изменил Мэри, думал Джон, стоя под напором теплой воды. Его мучил не сам факт измены. Его пугало собственное безразличие к своему поступку. Что абсолютно не отменяло его чувства вины. Он всегда придерживался политики, что его совесть чиста, как бы там себя не вела его супруга. И теперь этот калейдоскоп из эмоций и противоречий грозился перемолоть его в фарш. И еще эйфория от этого лучшего в его жизни вечера не могла заглушить в нем предчувствие, что все будет непросто. Однако выхода из своей ситуации он пока не видел.

Хотел бы он, если бы мог, изменить ход произошедших событий?

Ни за что.


	3. Chapter 3

«И почему неделя такая длинная, доктор? ШХ»

Звук сообщения раздался во время приема Джона в больнице ближе к вечеру среды. Он был занят пациентом, поэтому не придал этому значения. В конце концов, капризы Мэри и список покупок могли и подождать, по крайней мере, пока он закончит с пациентом.

— Миссис Крофтон, вот мое назначение, если будете принимать лекарство строго по рецепту, а не по вашему желанию, то все пройдет в течение месяца.

— Спасибо, доктор Уотсон. Я постараюсь, правда.

— И даже если вам покажется, что оно вам больше не нужно, и у вас уже все прошло, вы должны пропить весь курс! — немного строго добавил Джон, протягивая ей листок.

— Обещаю. И спасибо вам.

— Поправляйтесь, — улыбнулся он, и пожилая женщина покинула кабинет.

Вздохнув, Джон перевернул мобильный телефон экраном вверх, разблокировал его и обнаружил сообщение с неизвестного номера. Недоумение длилось несколько мгновений, пока он не увидел инициалы в конце. Только теперь он осознал, что они договорились о свидании, но не обменивались номерами.

«Как ты узнал мой номер?»

Отправив сообщение, Джон отложил телефон и сцепил пальцы рук, положив на них подбородок. Как только ему удалось немного прийти в себя после бурных событий субботнего вечера, этот невозможный мужчина решил напомнить о себе, вновь заставляя его сердце пуститься вскачь.

Наутро после их встречи Джону как никогда тяжело удавалось вести себя естественно, и он отчаянно боролся с желанием броситься назад на Бейкер-стрит. Жена ни о чем не спрашивала, с кем-то без конца переписывалась и даже умудрилась сжечь яичницу. Джону было плевать: он съел ее, не ощущая вкуса, и мечтая, чтобы его действительно вызвали на работу в выходной, потому что после пережитого в субботу он задыхался в этой искусственной обстановке собственного дома. Все было фальшивым. Их брак, их семья, их совместная с Мэри жизнь. Джону еще никогда так не хотелось просто сбежать. Понедельник и вторник спасли от этой безысходности сменами, на которых он задерживался допоздна, и вот в среду в его телефоне нарисовалось доказательство того, что события субботы произошли наяву.

Не получив ответа на свое сообщение, Джон отправил еще одно, ощущая себя семнадцатилетним подростком.

«И да, неделя чертовски длинная»

И вдогонку отправил третье:

«Постой, я не говорил, что я врач. Как?..»

Джон поймал себя на мысли, что сидит с дурацкой улыбкой с момента прихода сообщения, и впервые с подросткового возраста почувствовал себя влюбленным придурком. И радовался, что медсестра не приглашает следующего пациента.

Наконец, смартфон оповестил о приходе ответа:

«Приезжай и все узнаешь. ШХ»

Джон уже начал писать о том, что он, вообще-то, на работе, до конца которой оставалось еще два часа, но вдруг все стер, поднимаясь из-за стола и направляясь в соседний кабинет.

— Сара, ты не занята?

— Нет, входи Джон, — улыбнулась ему рыжеволосая женщина, отрываясь от записей в своем ежедневнике. — У меня как раз свободная минутка. Выпьешь чаю?

— Нет, Сара, слушай, ты могла бы принять моих оставшихся на сегодня пациентов? Судя по всему, их не так много, один-два человека. Мне срочно нужно уехать.

— Конечно, Джон. Что-то случилось?

— Кое-какие проблемы, которые нужно срочно уладить. Очень выручишь.

— Поезжай, конечно. Я тебя прикрою, — улыбнулась она.

— Спасибо!

Джон вылетел из кабинета, вернулся в свой, скинул халат, взял портфель и бросился на улицу ловить такси. Уже в машине, назвав заветный адрес, он мельком подумал о том, что именно так и сходят с ума. Он тихо рассмеялся собственным мыслям и вновь не мог унять бешеного сердцебиения.

На его телефон снова пришло сообщение:

«Ты уже выехал? ШХ»

И следом еще одно:

«Уже едешь? ШХ»

Джон напечатал ответ, благословляя каждый встречающийся на пути светофор за зеленый свет.

«Да!!!»

Не успел он отправить его, как получил новое:

«Мне так нужен доктор. ШХ»

Джон был уверен, что эта безобидная с виду фраза заставила его покраснеть до кончиков ушей, и это в его-то возрасте.

Дорога до Бейкер-стрит пролетела для него незаметно, и вот он снова стоял перед заветной дверью, нажимая на звонок. Почти сразу послышались торопливые шаги на лестнице, потом дверь распахнулась, и Шерлок буквально втащил его внутрь.

Едва он переступил порог, как тот прижал его к стене, не давая вдохнуть, впился в его губы, целуя неистово, ненасытно, жадно. Джон отвечал, сжимая его в лихорадочных объятьях и ненавидя каждый сантиметр ткани его костюма. Это безумие продлилось несколько минут, пока Шерлок не прервал поцелуй, прижимаясь своим лбом к его.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Шерлок улыбнулся, что не могло не вызвать у Джона аналогичную улыбку, после чего взял его за руку и без слов повел наверх.

— Шерлок, — смеясь, Джон прижал его к себе, как только они оказались в гостиной. — Ты обещал рассказать…

— Потом, — отмахнулся он, расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки. — Сейчас я хочу не этого.

— А чего? — игриво уточнил Джон, тоже избавляя его от предметов одежды.

— Тебя.

— Какое совпадение, — выдохнул Джон, впиваясь в его губы и не заметив, как Шерлок шаг за шагом отступал к дивану, на который они спустя несколько секунд и рухнули.

— Шерлок, — улыбкой проворчал Джон, почти не отрываясь от его губ.

— Мм?

— Ничего, — Джон справедливо рассудил, что они еще успеют наговориться, а пока он сам не верил тому, как на самом деле соскучился по нему за эти чертовых три дня. Он целовал и целовал эти невозможные губы, зарываясь в его волосы, покачивая бедрами, наслаждаясь ответными, весьма настойчивыми ласками, норовящими увести обоих в горизонтальное положение, когда Шерлок принялся за пряжку на его брюках.

— Серьезно? — усмехнулся он. — Прямо здесь?

— Проблемы? — соблазнительно улыбнулся Шерлок, взмахнув длинными ресницами.

— Да ни единой, черт подери!

Их терпения не хватило даже на то, чтобы раздеться до конца. Проблеск вменяемости озарил Джона, когда он стянул штаны Шерлока до колен и прижал того к спинке дивана, добираясь до белья.

— Слушай, как-то… не знаю, все нормально? — уточнил он, медленно оглаживая обнаженную спину и плавно перетекая руками на ягодицы.

— Ты долго собираешься трепаться?! — проворчал Шерлок, ероша волосы, упираясь локтями о спинку и нетерпеливо толкнувшись задницей в направлении Джона.

Ответом ему послужил отменный шлепок, за которым последовал легкий поцелуй на покрасневшей коже.

— Очевидно, нет, — выдохнул Шерлок, прикусывая губы. — Все, что тебе понадобится, под подушкой справа от меня.

— Уже нашел, — ухмыльнулся Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в основание шеи, провоцируя судорожный вздох. Он медленно, но верно доводил его до полного возбуждения, впитывая мольбы продолжать и жаждущие стоны, чередуя нежные ласки с более жесткими и настойчивыми, то замедляя темп, то ускоряя, буквально сводя любовника с ума.

Спустя четверть часа, приведя себя в относительный порядок, вымотанные, но счастливые, они лениво целовались, кое-как уместившись на узком и уже не совсем чистом диване.

— Ты просто наваждение какое-то, — Джон полулежал у него на груди, перебирал его влажные от пота волосы и не мог перестать любоваться этим неповторимым взглядом.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — мягко улыбнулся Шерлок, сжимая пальцы на его талии.

— Нисколько. Кто же ты есть? — пробормотал Джон, целуя его в уголок губ.

— Ты намного интереснее.

— Чем же?

— Ты военный доктор, который несколько лет назад вернулся на гражданку после ранения, и теперь работаешь хирургом в больнице. Твоя жизнь казалась тебе бесконечно скучной, по крайней мере, до минувшей субботы, но ты не уходишь от нелюбимой жены, зная о ее изменах. Ты спасаешься на работе, задерживаясь там допоздна и принимая пациентов своих коллег, но стоило мне тебе написать, как ты оказался здесь, несмотря на то, что до конца твоей смены еще около сорока пяти минут. В ресторане ты выглядел человеком, потерявшим интерес к жизни, и я был уверен, что у меня нет шансов заинтересовать тебя. Но ты удивил меня, Джон. И сейчас я вижу перед собой уже совсем другого человека, которому не чужд азарт и авантюризм. И он мне очень, очень нравится. Только я не могу понять, почему ты остаешься с ней. У вас нет детей, финансово ты от нее не зависишь. Так почему ты запретил себе жить, Джон?

Весь этот монолог Джон слушал с открытым ртом.

— Откуда, черт подери, ты все это обо мне узнал? — Джон даже перестал перебирать его волосы и просто смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Увидел.

— У меня что, вся моя неудачная жизнь написана на лбу? — все еще в шоке, огрызнулся Джон.

— Я способен видеть важные вещи в якобы несущественных для окружающих деталях, и всю твою военную и медицинскую карьеру я вижу по твоему лицу, ноге и шраму на плече. Что касается остального — твоя жена вела себя слишком раскованно и самоуверенно, чтобы предположить, что она в принципе может зависеть от чего-либо в этой жизни. Остальные выводы напрашиваются элементарно.

— Как?!

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну, во-первых, мы уже дважды раздевались. Во-вторых, в субботу я увидел, как из твоей рубашки торчал пропуск в Бартс. Вывод прост — ты врач. Имя ты мне назвал сам, а номер телефона я узнал через знакомого оператора связи — он мне обязан и был рад оказать эту небольшую услугу. Никаких загадок. Только наблюдательность и дедукция.

— Фантастика, — спустя несколько минут, окончательно все переварив, восхитился Джон.

— Прости? — казалось, любовник его или не расслышал, или не понял.

— Я говорю, что это было потрясающе. Ни единого промаха, если ты правда все это, как ты говоришь, «увидел», а не прочитал в каком-нибудь досье. Хотя мне сложно представить человека, кого бы заинтересовала моя биография.

— Ты на нем лежишь, — фыркнул Шерлок, что заставило Джона расхохотаться.

— Ну, разве что. А говорил, что ты не полицейский.

— Я не полицейский, Джон. Я консультирующий детектив — я изобрел эту профессию.

— То есть, ты раскрываешь преступления?

— Именно.

— Но, значит, ты должен работать с полицией.

— Я консультирую инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, когда его болваны заходят в тупик, что бывает довольно часто, но не всегда, когда я схожу с ума от скуки.

— Вот это да. Признаться, я даже не предполагал такого варианта. Ни единой теории не было.

— Видимо, мысли были не о теориях, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок и ловко оказался сверху.

— Это точно, — Джон обнял его, когда тот удобно устроился на нем.

— Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты ушел от всех моих вопросов, — через минуту вновь заговорил Шерлок. — Поверь, будь ты подозреваемым, ты бы уже писал признательные показания.

— Звучит не очень романтично.

— Мы с тобой мало походим на романтиков, — парировал он и поднялся, чтобы дотянуться до лежащей на кофейном столике пачки сигарет.

— Ты прав. Все же, это правда было потрясающе.

— Обычно, люди говорят не так, — Шерлок сел и закурил.

— А как люди говорят?

— «Пошел к черту!»

Джон снова расхохотался и немного закашлялся от дыма, наблюдая за сидящим в одних брюках любовником.

— Извини, я могу отойти к окну, — Шерлок уже собрался встать, но Джон обхватил его запястье и удержал на месте.

— Не стоит. Я сам долго курил, — он помолчал, анализируя все услышанное. — Я в шоке, серьезно. Как все это можно просто увидеть?

— Большинство людей видят, но не наблюдают, — проворчал Шерлок, выдыхая дым.

Джон приподнялся и сел рядом. Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Шерлок почти докурил сигарету, когда Джон заговорил.

— Шерлок, — тот посмотрел на него. — Скажи мне, ты свободен? Вряд ли я имею право задавать тебе этот вопрос, но все же — у тебя кто-то есть?

Шерлок затушил в пепельнице сигарету и вновь повернулся к нему.

— Я свободен, Джон, — ответил он, глядя ему в глаза. — У меня никого нет. До прошлой субботы не было.

— Уму непостижимо, — с облегчением выдохнул Джон, прежде чем обхватить его голову руками и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Ему казалось невозможным, чтобы такой мужчина был свободен, и вдвойне невероятным, чтобы он выбрал его.

Шерлок целовал его в ответ, положив свои ладони на его руки.

— У меня очень завышенные стандарты. Кстати, твою профессию выдают руки, — побормотал он, не открывая глаз.

— Что?

— Твои руки. Они аккуратные, ловкие и мягкие. И еще этот аромат крема с пчелиным воском. Многие практикующие врачи пользуются им, чтобы кожа не портилась от постоянного контакта с водой. Так что, я знал, что ты врач, еще в туалете того ресторана.

— Господи, ты невозможный и потрясающий… — почти простонал Джон, углубляя поцелуй, сводя с ума своего любовника, который явно был не намерен отпускать его от себя в ближайшие пару часов.

Джон ласкал его и отгонял от себя мысли о том, что однажды ему придется рассказать Шерлоку, почему он не может развестись, и страх увидеть в зеленом взгляде разочарование пускал в нем свои корни все глубже и глубже. Он видел, что Холмс позволил ему уйти от темы, но эта отсрочка не будет длиться вечно.

***

Так они начали видеться регулярно, буквально не выдерживая в разлуке больше пары дней. Постепенно узнавая друг друга, они получали удовольствие, проводя вместе время и за пределами спальни. Так, Джон узнал, что Шерлок часто проводит эксперименты дома, а в его холодильнике вместо продуктов часто можно встретить человеческие органы. Сначала Джон был этим шокирован, но потом постепенно привык. Иногда они заказывали на дом еду из китайского ресторана, а иногда, когда Джон был в особенно хорошем настроении, он готовил сам, что стало истинным открытием для Шерлока. Они переписывались днями напролет, и Джону стоило огромного труда не бросаться отвечать на сообщение, в то время как очередной пациент рассказывал ему о своих проблемах. Они в шутку ссорились из-за выбора фильма для просмотра во время ужина, задорно комментировали последние новости, уютно устроившись в креслах у камина, подолгу обсуждали теории Шерлока относительно раскрытия тех или иных загадок, с которыми к нему приходили его клиенты и полиция, подолгу обнимались и целовались, уютно устроившись на диване и наслаждаясь тишиной. В моменты особого настроения Шерлок даже играл для него на скрипке, и это было поистине прекрасно.

Но одно оставалось неизменным: потом Джон возвращался домой.

Он видел, как недоволен этим был Шерлок, хоть тот больше не высказывался об этом вслух.

Правда, в один из дней после очередного свидания наутро Джон, выйдя из душа, обнаружил в своем телефоне сообщение, которое впоследствии сделало их встречи гораздо более… «легальными»:

«Мне нужна твоя помощь. ШХ»

«Что случилось?»

«Это срочно, Джон. ШХ»

Было уже около шести вечера субботы, Мэри ушла с подругами в кино, поэтому Джон наскоро собрался и, поймав машину, поехал к нему, не заботясь ни о каких оправданиях.

«Я еду. Может, расскажешь?»

Джон добрался до Бейкер-стрит за четверть часа, так и не дождавшись ответа. Открыв дверь своим ключом, который Шерлок дал ему несколько дней назад, Джон взбежал по лестнице, чтобы обнаружить Холмса, сидящего на кресле с ногами прямо в ботинках. Казалось, он даже не заметил его появления, сложив ладони домиком и глядя куда-то в пространство, о чем-то напряженно думая.

— Итак? — нарушил Джон тишину.

Шерлок вынырнул из своих мыслей и сфокусировал на нем взгляд.

— Ты долго.

— Я получил твое сообщение двадцать минут назад, и уж прости, что у меня нет вертолета.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Шерлок, встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Джон, ты ведь доктор.

— Да, мне казалось, ты знал это «уже в туалете того ресторана», — усмехнулся Джон.

— Даже военный доктор, — проигнорировал его Шерлок. — Ты сможешь помочь.

— В чем?

— Помнишь дело о серийных самоубийствах?

— Забудешь такое, об этом писали все газеты. Кажется, было три не связанных между собой жертвы. Их тела были обнаружены в местах, где появляться у этих людей не было причин.

— Именно. Их уже четыре. И полиция, наконец-то, осознала, что без меня им это не распутать.

— Думаешь, орудует маньяк?

— Само собой.

— И почему тебя привлекли только что?

— На этот раз жертва оставила записку. Поехали?

— Куда?

— В Брикстон.

Уже сидя в машине Джон все пытался осознать, что наконец сможет поработать вместе с Шерлоком, увидеть, чем он занимается, понаблюдать за ним в его стихии, ведь даже слушать его рассказы о раскрытых преступлениях, его гениальные выводы и путь к ним — дедукцию — было с недавних пор одним из любимейших его занятий. Тем не менее, за дорогу он не удосужился рассказать немного подробнее, в том числе и то, что там потребуется от него, весь путь пребывая в своих мыслях.

У заброшенного трехэтажного здания, вход которого был огорожен желтой лентой, а пространство перед ним было заставлено полицейскими машинами, их встретил невысокий седовласый мужчина немного помятого вида, но приятной наружности.

— Шерлок, спасибо, что приехал.

— Познакомься, Джон Уотсон. Мой ассистент, — Уотсон на этих словах бросил на него мимолетный удивленный взгляд. — Джон, это инспектор Лестрейд.

— Очень приятно, но у меня же полно…

— Мне плевать, — перебил его тот, — он идет со мной, или мы немедленно уезжаем, и пусть это дело распутывает Андерсон, — безапелляционно заявил Холмс, и Джон не справился с легкой усмешкой, уже будучи наслышанным о подвигах этого эксперта.

— Проходите, давайте, у вас десять минут, — почти обреченно проворчал инспектор и махнул рукой в сторону входа.

— Хватит и пяти, — и Шерлок пронесся внутрь, не дожидаясь, пока Джон оправится от его манеры разговаривать с представителем Скотланд-Ярда.

— Жертву звали Дженнифер Уилсон, если верить ее кредитным картам, найденным в ее кармане в кошельке. Пролежала недолго.

Поднявшись на последний этаж, они вошли в распахнутую дверь, чтобы увидеть на полу тело мертвой женщины в пальто кислотного розового цвета. На деревянных досках, там, где лежала ее левая рука, было выцарапано имя «Рейчел» без последней буквы — на нее у жертвы, очевидно, просто не осталось сил. Шерлок кружил вокруг тела, проверял ее ногти, украшения, снимал их с ее пальцев и вновь надевал, залез под воротник ее пальто, вытащил из кармана зонт, потом что-то искал в телефоне, пока осмотром тела занимался Джон.

— Ну, что скажете? — подал голос Лестрейд, скрестив руки, и напряженно посмотрел на обоих по очереди.

— Асфиксия, — поднял Джон глаза на инспектора, который до этого стоял молча, вероятно, приученный к этому работой с Холмсом. — У нее, скорее всего, случился приступ. Она отключилась, захлебнулась собственной рвотой и умерла от удушья. Возможно, наркотики.

— Отлично, все как в предыдущих трех случаях, — подытожил Шерлок, выныривая из телефона.

— Жертве около сорока, работала в сфере СМИ, что следует из кричащего цвета ее костюма, приехала в Лондон из Кардиффа на одну ночь — это следует из размера ее чемодана на колесиках — брызги остались на ее левой ноге. Она левша, поскольку оставила послание левой рукой, ободрав свой дорогой маникюр. Впрочем, вряд ли это тревожило ее в предсмертной агонии. У нее за плечами десятилетие неудачного брака, скрашенное чередой любовников — все ее украшения регулярно чистились, кроме обручального кольца, которое полировалось лишь при снимании с пальца. При ней нет телефона, возможно, он в чемодане…

— Постой, — перебил его немного (много) опешивший инспектор, — Предположим, все, что ты говоришь…

— Предполагать нечего, все так и есть, — отрезал Холмс, плохо скрывая негодование, что вызвало ухмылку Джона.

— Но откуда взялся Кардифф?!

— Боже мой, как вообще вы добрались до должности инспектора! — воскликнул Шерлок, но принялся объяснять. — Ее плащ еще влажный на спине и под воротником, она попала под дождь, но не раскрыла зонт, поскольку от него никакого толка при сильном ветре, поэтому пыталась прикрыться от его порывов воротником. В это время в Лондоне дождя не было, но Google и его прогноз погоды сообщает, что дождь с сильным ветром были несколько часов назад в Кардиффе. Мне нужно взглянуть на ее телефон, возможно, так мы узнаем, кто такая Рейчел. Так, где ее чемодан?

— Не было чемодана.

— Что? — замер тот и медленно развернулся к нему.

— Чемодана здесь не было. Местные подростки нашли только ее тело, но никаких других вещей здесь не было.

Шерлок сорвался с места и, только оказавшись на лестничной площадке, крикнул Джону следовать за ним, оставив инспектора в полном недоумении. Покинув здание, Шерлок бросился осматривать каждый проулок в поисках… помоек. Джон не задавал вопросов, пока тот спустя десять минут не влез в один из контейнеров.

— Ты серьезно? — прокашлявшись, все же спросил Уотсон.

— Разумеется. Ага! — громко воскликнул Холмс, выуживая из него небольшой розовый чемодан.

— КАК?! — теперь воскликнул Джон, с восхищением глядя на любовника.

— Это убийство связано с предыдущими тремя, и мы знаем это наверняка, потому что погибла она точно так же, и найдена была в странном месте, но теперь мы еще знаем, что в момент, когда жертвы принимали яд, они были не одни. Убийца встретил ее на вокзале, привез в Брикстон и вынудил убить себя, забыв, что в его машине остался этот броский чемодан. Любой с ним привлек бы к себе внимание, особенно — мужчина. Он очень скоро осознал свою ошибку и поспешил избавиться от улики.

— И так ты понял, что искать нужно неподалеку?

— Разумеется.

Они поймали такси, точнее, Шерлок поймал его одним взмахом изящной руки, и они довольно быстро добрались до Бейкер-стрит, обсуждая новости вполголоса. Шерлок вновь сидел в своем кресле, забравшись на него с ногами, и досадливо прикусывал губу, сетуя на отсутствие телефона. Он настаивал, что у такой, безусловно, умной женщины не могло его не быть, иначе она не смогла бы контролировать свою бурную личную жизнь. Они рассуждали о том, где же может быть ее непременно розовый мобильник, когда Джон, сидя напротив, предположил, что телефон она могла потерять. Шерлок долго смотрел на него, потом вскочил со своего места, впился в его губы смачным поцелуем и потребовал у него достать свой телефон.

— Что? Зачем? — Джон смотрел на него во все глаза, любуясь видом решающего загадку взъерошенного Холмса, но не до конца понимая, к чему тот клонит.

— Пиши: «Что случилось на Лористон-Гарденс? Я, наверное, отключилась. Нортамберленд-стрит, 22. Прошу, приезжайте». Написал? Отправляй на номер +44772057747.

— Готово. Только что это было?

Шерлок загадочно улыбался, пока спустя полминуты на телефоне Джона не раздался звонок с упомянутого выше номера.

— Погоди…

— Да, Джон. Вероятнее всего, телефон у убийцы. Либо он забрал его у нее, либо она оставила его в чемодане. В чемодане его нет. Человек, просто укравший телефон, уже давно бы избавился от сим-карты, человеку, просто нашедшему его, все равно, но тот, кто убил ее — в панике, потому что был уверен, что она действительно мертва, и это сообщение может быть только от нее.

— То есть, я отправил сообщение убийце?

— Возможно, пойдем, время не ждет. Устроим небольшую засаду.

Джон не понимал, почему они не могли просто вызвать полицию, позвонить инспектору, рассказать про чемодан и про телефон, но он бросился в это приключение вместе с Холмсом и был по-настоящему счастлив. Они выбрали тихий проулок напротив указанного в СМС адреса и следили за всеми, но ничего подозрительного не происходило, только такси медленно проехало мимо них, на минуту остановилось у того самого дома. Шерлок подозрительно смотрел на машину, когда в его кармане зазвонил телефон. Он нехотя принял вызов, после чего схватил Джона за руку и повел к этому такси, чтобы поскорее попасть домой.

На немой вопрос Джона, когда они вновь оказались в гостиной, Шерлок промолчал и вновь схватил розовый чемодан и, найдя на нем бирку, принялся переписывать оттуда данные. Джон заглянул ему через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как Холмс вводит на своем ноутбуке адрес электронной почты с Дженнифер Уилсон в качестве логина для входа в аккаунт сотового оператора, по которому можно было отследить геопозицию ее телефона. Паролем он набрал слово «Рейчел».

— Невероятно, — проговорил Джон. — Как ты это понял?

— Она была умной женщиной, Джон, очень умной. Когда она выходила из машины, она уже знала, что ее ждет, поэтому подбросила телефон убийце, чтобы он привел нас к нему. Она ждала, пока начнет умирать, чтобы нацарапать пароль на полу, потому что не могла сделать этого при нем. К счастью для нас, он не дожидался ее смерти и покинул место преступления раньше. Как мне сказал инспектор, Рейчел — имя ее дочери, которая родилась мертвой восемь лет назад.

— Фантастика! — воскликнул Джон, просто не веря, что вся эта логическая цепочка могла родиться в голове обычного человека. Впрочем, он уже достаточно знал Холмса, чтобы не иметь никакой возможности отнести его к обычным людям. Вдвойне грела мысль, что он обратил внимание именно на него. — Ты настоящий гений.

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся одной из своих самых очаровательных и в то же время застенчивых улыбок, которые не оставляли Джону никакого шанса справиться с искушением поцеловать эти манящие губы.

Оторвались друг от друга они лишь тогда, когда программа геолокации оповестила о нахождении искомого аппарата.

— Постой, как это может быть? — Джон в замешательстве смотрел в карту. — У нас точно нет этого телефона! Здесь его нет, он у убийцы! Но если верить карте, он на Бейкер-стрит. Как это возможно?

Шерлок не ответил, поднялся и принялся расхаживать по гостиной, размышляя вслух.

— Кому мы доверяем, не будучи знакомыми? Кто охотится в самой гущи толпы? — он машинально вытащил сигарету и зажигалку, подходя к окну и замер, глядя на улицу. — Есть идеи, Джон?.. — немного более отстраненно добавил он.

— Ни единой, поскольку… — он не договорил, потому что зазвонил его собственный телефон. Он вытащил его и досадливо поморщился. — Извини меня, я должен ей ответить.

Джон не заметил взгляда, который бросил на него резко обернувшийся Шерлок.

— Да, Мэри? Ты уже дома? — Джон вышел в кухню и замер в дверях спиной к гостиной. — Нет, я пока занят. Прекрати, Мэри, ты только что вернулась из кино, я же… Экстренная операция вот-вот начнется. Да, я работаю за Клайва, у него пневмония. Мэри, ради бога, я правда занят. Подожди, — он обернулся, и Шерлока в квартире уже не было.

Джон метнулся к окну аккурат чтобы увидеть, как тот садится в припаркованное у дома такси и уезжает.  
— Перезвоню, — он сбросил вызов и, взглянув на карту на мониторе, увидел, что синяя точка, обозначающая телефон жертвы, удаляется в ту же сторону, куда только что кэб увез Шерлока. Громко выругавшись, Джон бросился на улицу, прихватив с собой компьютер и радуясь, что не оставил дома свой армейский браунинг.

Что, черт подери, творится в его голове? Почему он просто ушел, бросив его одного? Вывод напрашивался сам собой: Шерлок сейчас ехал в машине с убийцей, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять это. К счастью, ему удалось быстро поймать кэб. Усевшись, Джон приказал водителю ехать как можно быстрее, ориентируя его в зависимости от маршрута синей точки, до размеров которого сейчас, казалось, уменьшились его легкие.

Джон инстинктивно сжимал кулаки и старался не думать о худшем. Однако успокоения не приносило осознание того, что Шерлок определенно чокнутый! Как он может подвергать себя такой опасности? Ради чего, если можно было просто позвонить в полицию? С этой мыслью он набрал номер Скотланд-Ярда и потребовал к телефону инспектора Лестрейда. Дотошный секретарь никак не желала соединять его, в то время как драгоценное время утекало сквозь пальцы и бессмысленные объяснения. Наконец, когда он в четвертый раз объяснил, кто он такой, и кто ввязался в опасную авантюру (из-за дела полиции, между прочим!), его соединили с инспектором.

Уотсон старался объяснить ситуацию спокойно, пока водитель пытался вырулить из попавшейся им на пути пробки, но нервы его были на пределе. В данный конкретный момент в нем боролись желания сломать Холмсу нос и защитить от всего мира, а также страх не успеть.

Спустя четверть часа кэб, наконец, высадил его возле колледжа Роланда Керра, где, если верить карте, находился Шерлок и телефон жертвы. В пользу этой версии говорило и еще одно стоящее между двух корпусов такси. Беда была в том, что Джон понятия не имел, в каком конкретно корпусе ему нужно искать детектива, а синяя точка указывала аккурат на место, где был припаркован кэб — вывод был прост: мобильник остался в машине. Джон выбрал один из корпусов наудачу и помчался внутрь, осознавая, что на счету может быть каждая секунда.

_Если только он уже не опоздал._

Игнорируя то, как горят ноги и легкие, он пробегал уже по третьему этажу, проверяя каждое помещение, выкрикивая имя Шерлока и проклиная тех, кто из-за уборщиков оставляет здания открытыми в принципе. Он не встретил здесь ни души, пока что-то не заставило его еще раз проверить класс, в котором по какой-то причине оставили включенным светильник, отбрасывающий тонкую полоску света на паркет в коридоре.

Окно выходило на противоположный корпус, где свет горел только в одном классе. И он безошибочно узнал силуэт одного из двух человек, находящихся в аудитории. И в этот самый момент тот собирался что-то принять, и это что-то он держал прямо около рта. Джон потом даже не вспомнил, как к нему пришло это решение, именно в этот момент ему было важно помешать произойти непоправимому, потому что он не мог допустить нелепой смерти того, без кого уже не мыслил собственного существования. Нажимая на курок браунинга, Джону было плевать на то, что его могут посадить, что Шерлок может разочароваться, увидев в нем убийцу, плевать на все на свете, только чтобы не позволить стоящему напротив Холмса человеку уничтожить обе их жизни.

Звук выстрела разнесся по пустынному зданию, сопровождаемый звоном осколков пробитого пулей стекла. Лишь убедившись, что выстрел достиг цели и убийца рухнул на пол, Джон мигом пригнулся, пока Холмс не заметил его. Так же, не разгибаясь в полный рост, он выбрался из аудитории, а потом из здания через запасной выход. До прибытия полиции он успел обойти квартал по кругу и вернуться к колледжу, остановившись у оградительной ленты.

Шерлок стоял у машины скорой помощи и громко причитал из-за накинутого на его плечи оранжевого одеяла, которое прозвал «шоковым», и уверял, что оно ему абсолютно ни к чему. Инспектор еще что-то спрашивал у него, гораздо тише и менее эмоционально, и Холмс было принялся что-то ему объяснять, пока, наконец, его взгляд не встретился с глазами Джона, вынудив прерваться на полуслове.

Этот взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз напомнил Джону их первую встречу в ресторане, Шерлок так же пристально смотрел на него, только сейчас в его глазах боролись самые разные эмоции от удивления до восхищения. Черт, Джон даже всерьез не надеялся, что сможет скрыть от него свой поступок, но теперь знал, что это ничего не изменит между ними, и дышать стало намного легче. Холмс с видимым усилием вновь посмотрел на инспектора и постарался как можно быстрее от него отделаться.

Те несколько секунд, пока он шел к нему, Джон думал о том, что нормальный человек переживал бы из-за убийства, которое совершил, но он слишком хорошо знал, что такое война. И плевать, что здесь не было афганского солнца, пулеметных очередей и взрывов, а город казался весьма мирным. Убитый им человек отправил на тот свет четверых ни в чем не повинных людей. И Джон искренне не мог найти ни единого повода усомниться в своем поступке. На войне он потерял многих друзей, которые тоже погибли ни за что от рук боевиков, и жалеть очередного ублюдка, получившего по заслугам, было не в его правилах. И еще он был бесконечно зол на любовника за такой глупый риск. Впрочем, желания портить это потрясающее лицо в нем все же поубавилось.

Шерлок приблизился к нему почти вплотную, а Джон все не мог отвести взгляд его глаз.

— Джон.

— Шерлок.

— Хороший выстрел.

— Я знаю.

Несколько секунд промелькнули в молчании, пока Шерлок не взял его под локоть и не утащил к ближайшему проулку. Джон молча дал его с собой увести, радуясь возможности убраться подальше от глаз любопытных представителей Скотланд-Ярда. Пройдя подальше от дороги, Шерлок остановился, прижал его к стене и впился в его губы, обхватив ладонями лицо, целовал до помутнения рассудка.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, когда тот принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо, особое внимание уделяя вискам.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — с немного безумной улыбкой терпеливо повторил Шерлок, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Я тоже чувствую это с первого вечера, ты запретил мне об этом говорить, но чем дальше — тем все хуже.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Шерлок вновь впился в его губы, вжимая в стену, не давая вдохнуть. Джон отвечал ему со всей страстью, цепляясь за его плечи, обнимая, прикусывая его губы, сходя с ума от желания и его признания. Если бы только он был свободен, боже! Но сейчас не хотелось об этом думать. Хотелось бесконечно целовать его и благодарить небо за то, что он успел вовремя. Ощущение бешено бьющегося на его запястьях пульса в данный момент воспринималась Джоном как одно из лучших в его жизни.

— Домой. Срочно, — пробормотал Шерлок, прервав поцелуй и утягивая Джона к выходу на параллельную улицу.

«Дом», повторил про себя Джон. Как бы он хотел однажды и навсегда назвать квартиру на Бейкер-стрит своим домом!

Спустя пару часов, лежа на постели Шерлока, который удобно устроил голову на его плече, Джон лениво перебирал его локоны и чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. В этот раз они поменялись ролями, но, честно говоря, Джону было абсолютно все равно, как заниматься с ним любовью, это было так же потрясающе. Главное, что он не хотел делать этого больше ни с кем. Только он. Человек, пожалуй, самый ненормальный и невозможный из всех людей, но самый любимый в этом мире.

— Представляешь, они все испугались зажигалки в виде пистолета! Самая малость знаний об оружии — и они могли жить. К счастью, твой оказался настоящим. С каких пор ты носишь его при себе? — Шерлок рассказывал ему обо всем, что произошло до его выстрела. Оказалось, что убийца использовал шантаж, чтобы заставлять жертв принимать одну из предложенных им пилюлей. Никто не хотел принимать яд добровольно, поэтому он угрожал им пистолетом. Точнее, зажигалкой, но жертвы об этом не знали. Разумеется, выбора он им не давал, понял Уотсон.

— С тех пор, как ты рассказал мне о своей работе, — ответил Джон. — Не знаю, что мне с тобой делать. Ты всегда рискуешь жизнью, чтобы умом блеснуть?

— Я знал, что не ошибся.

— В твою гениальную голову не приходил вариант, что отравленными были обе пилюли? Он знал, кто должен был стать пятой жертвой. И рисковать не мог.

Шерлок красноречиво промолчал.

— Самое нелепое в этой истории — это то, что убийцей оказался тот же таксист, который до этого привез нас сюда. Я узнал номер машины — той, что остановилась на Нортамберленд-стрит. Он ждал.

— Как ты мог удрать за ним без меня? — повысил голос Джон.

Шерлок не спешил ему отвечать.

— Это из-за ее звонка, да? — уже спокойнее сказал Джон и вынудил Шерлока посмотреть на него.

Холмс снова не ответил, только перевернулся, дотянулся до тумбы, где лежали сигареты, и закурил, взяв на кровать пепельницу, после чего улегся, привалившись к спинке кровати.

— Что ж, — продолжил Джон: похоже, пришло время для откровенного разговора. — Тебя можно понять. Не твой поступок, само собой, но реакцию.

— Какая может быть реакция у человека, которому признаются в любви, но каждый раз возвращаются домой к жене? — Шерлок курил и не смотрел на него.

— Ты знал о том, что я женат, с первого вечера. Я не обманывал тебя.

— Вот именно, Джон, — Холмс, наконец, взглянул на него. — И от этого не легче. Знать, что как бы нам ни было хорошо вместе, ты неизменно возвращаешься к нелюбимой женщине. Ты об этом не говорил, но это слишком очевидно. Если бы ты любил ее, то не изменял бы ей. Ты говоришь, что я рискую, чтобы умом блеснуть? Да, может быть, я так живу. Пусть так, но я тоже не понимаю твоего образа жизни. У нее двое любовников, но ты не только не уходишь от нее, ты даже ни разу ей не изменял. Почему все именно так, Джон?

— Странный вопрос, учитывая тот немаловажный факт, что я _уже изменяю_ ей с тобой, — спокойно ответил Джон, собираясь с мыслями.

— И никак не можешь отделаться от угрызений совести. Я все еще жду ответ на свой вопрос. В чем ты виноват перед ней?

Грудь Джона обожгло от этого вопроса. Откуда он знает, что дело не только в измене? Впрочем, он сам не мог больше молчать.

— Я безумно виноват перед ней, Шерлок, ты прав. Это так. Ты упомянул, что у нас нет детей. Дело в этом.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — Шерлок затушил сигарету, отставил пепельницу и повернулся к Джону.

— У нас мог быть ребенок, — проговорил Джон, глубоко вздохнув: спустя годы говорить об этом легче не стало. — Мальчик. Я встретил Мэри почти сразу, как вернулся из Афганистана, до отправки куда у меня было несколько коротких романов как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Она приехала учиться на врача из Норвегии, но потом забросила университет и стала кулинаром. У нас завязались отношения, хотя я не планировал ничего серьезного, и она, казалось, тоже не строила никаких планов. Нам просто было хорошо, но каждый понимал, что это не навсегда. Мы никогда не обсуждали свадьбу и создание семьи, развлекались, веселились, проводили вместе все свободное время. Однажды она сказала мне, что ждет ребенка. Я был ошарашен этой новостью, тем более что мы предохранялись, и она пила противозачаточные на случай… таких неожиданностей. Не сказать, что я когда-либо хотел быть отцом. Всерьез никогда об этом не думал. Поэтому эта новость выбила меня из колеи, и это очень ее задело.

Я постарался сгладить впечатление, мы серьезно поговорили. Речи об аборте не шло, я не снимал с себя ответственности и уверил ее, что всегда буду заботиться о них, но жениться я не готов. Она приняла мое решение, и все более-менее пришло в норму, да и я постепенно смирился в тем, что моя жизнь изменится. Однажды, спустя три с небольшим месяца, она вернулась с УЗИ и объявила, что у нас будет мальчик. Я обрадовался, обнял ее. Мы договорились отметить это ужином в ресторане. Она ушла собираться, а мне в это время позвонила Сара, коллега из клиники. Она просила подменить ее, потому что ее сестра выходила замуж и ей нужны были выходные. Мы обсуждали ее пациентов на назначенные дни, когда Мэри ворвалась в гостиную, вырвала у меня из рук телефон и разбила его об пол. Стала кричать, что не потерпит никаких других женщин в моем окружении. Что у нас скоро родится ребенок, что я должен думать только об этом. Мои увещевания, что это моя работа и Сара — просто коллега, результата не дали. Она попыталась меня ударить, я рефлекторно поднял руки, пытаясь этому помешать, но вышло так, что я оттолкнул ее, она оступилась и упала с подиума, на котором мы стояли. Он был не очень высокий, но…

Джон замолчал, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

— Думаю, ты понял, что произошло дальше. Я очень испугался, она кричала от боли, у нее началось кровотечение. Я хотел вызвать скорую, отвезти ее в Бартс, но она потребовала везти ее к своему гинекологу, и я подчинился. Зайти в кабинет она мне не позволила. Потом ко мне вышел врач и сказал, что у нее случился выкидыш. Я… я до сих пор не могу простить себе этого. Как не мог и оставить ее после того, что произошло. Через несколько месяцев мы поженились. Она смогла простить меня, но не я сам.

Шерлок слушал его, практически не дыша, и как только он договорил, притянул к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Ты не виноват, Джон, — Шерлок коснулся губами его волос. — Это нелепая случайность.

— Это не так. У меня было много времени об этом подумать. Она больше не сможет иметь детей, — грустно закончил Джон, про себя чувствуя некоторое облегчение от того, что отношение Шерлока к нему не изменилось даже после признания в его ужасающем прошлом.

Шерлок больше не пытался переубедить его, только крепко сжимал в своих объятьях, каждым прикосновением, казалось, забирая частичку той боли, с которой он жил несколько лет.

— Я заметил тебя в том ресторане сразу, как только ты вошел, — тихо заговорил Шерлок, поглаживая его плечи, и Джон услышал легкую улыбку в его голосе. — Мне безумно захотелось привлечь твое внимание. В твоих глазах было столько тоски, что меня захватило желание навсегда избавить тебя от этой пожирающей изнутри пустоты, заполнить ее собой и желательно навсегда.

— Вот это признание, — Джон поднял на него взгляд. — Подумать никогда не мог, что могу вызвать подобные чувства, тем более у такого человека как ты.

— Потому что ты идиот, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок. — И можешь не смотреть на меня так. Бесполезно. Ты определенно идиот сразу по двум причинам: потому что себя недооцениваешь, а также потому, что ты все еще со мной, а не сбежал сразу как понял, что я из себя представляю.

— Ладно, злюка, я думаю, мы просто с тобой похожи, и оба сумасшедшие.

— Ну да, нормальными нас, к счастью, назвать нельзя.

— «К счастью»?

— Нормальность скучна, рутина убивает. Вспомни себя до нашей встречи и сейчас.

— Трудно спорить, — кивнул Джон, целуя его в плечо.

— Знаешь, я не завожу отношений, — Шерлок вынудил Джона снова взглянуть на себя. — Я всегда считал это пустой тратой времени с гарантированно наступающей скукой — люди всегда казались мне слишком заурядными и не стоящими внимания, чтобы терпеть чье-то назойливое общество круглосуточно. Но ты стал единственным в моей жизни исключением. Я хочу этого с тобой. По-настоящему хочу.

— Если бы ты только знал, насколько это взаимно, — тихо ответил Джон, притягивая его для поцелуя с явным оттенком горечи, поскольку он по-прежнему был несвободен. — Но я не разведусь с ней, Шерлок, прости меня. Я не хочу тебе лгать и обещать то, чего не смогу сделать. Только если она сама не решит уйти от меня.

— Я тебя понял, Джон, — после небольшой паузы, в течение которой он о чем-то думал, ответил Шерлок. — И спасибо.

— За что?

— Ты спас мне жизнь сегодня.

— Ввяжешься еще раз в такую переделку без меня и крупно пожалеешь.

— Обещаешь? — Шерлок одарил его томным взглядом, прикусывая губу.

— Даже не сомневайся.

— Будешь моим ассистентом? Ну, знаешь, на всякий случай… — усмехнулся Холмс.

— С радостью буду спасать твою задницу, — на этих словах Джон потянул любовника на себя, чтобы удобнее можно было обхватить ладонями эти соблазнительные ягодицы. — Но, надеюсь, ты не будешь каждый день рисковать ей так нелепо, как сегодня вечером.

— Я очень постараюсь, — выдохнул Шерлок ему в шею, касаясь кожи губами.

Все мысли Джона о возвращении домой сегодня, а также о включении телефона, который он отключил перед тем, как вернуться к колледжу после выстрела, растаяли без следа.


	4. Chapter 4

— Джон?! — голос супруги раздался столь неожиданно, что Джон едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Он был уверен, что она крепко спит, когда вошел в дом.

— Да, — разумеется, этот великолепный вечер, который он провел с Шерлоком, не считая убийства маньяка, не мог закончиться хорошо: было уже около шести часов утра.

— Где ты был?! — продолжала негодовать Мэри.

— Как и всегда — на работе.

— Прекрати врать мне, сейчас же! — она скрестила руки, плотнее запахнув халат.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом, Джон! — Мэри подошла к нему вплотную, заглядывая в глаза. — Кто она?

— О чем ты говоришь? — устало вздохнул Джон, находясь в шаге от признания и последующего за этим развода, настолько он устал от вранья.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом и не считай дурой меня! Я знаю, что у тебя есть другая женщина! — почти кричала она.

— Ты не в себе, — Джон обошел ее, прошел в спальню и принялся раздеваться, чтобы надеть пижаму.

— Все началось в день нашей годовщины! — она пришла за ним в комнату. — Ты тогда просто сбежал от меня к ней, соврав, что тебя вызвали в больницу!

Джон спиной ощущал, как ее взгляд вот-вот просверлит в нем дыру. Незаметно сделав глубокий вдох, он ответил, продолжая неспешно переодеваться:

— Что за глупости? Я поехал на операцию.

— Лжец! Я встретила днем Стэмфордов, мы перебросились парой фраз о погоде, после чего я намекнула твоему другу, что было бы неплохо, если бы он перестал загружать тебя сверхурочно и вызывать на экстренные случаи по выходным. И знаешь, что он мне сказал? Что тебя не вызывали так уже полгода. Полгода, Джон! А годовщина нашей свадьбы была три месяца назад! А когда у нас в последний раз был секс, я даже не вспомню!

— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон, закончив натягивать пижаму, и сел на кровати. — Я соврал. Я был не в больнице.

— С кем ты был, Джон? — казалось, она была готова устроить настоящую истерику. И он мог бы даже в это поверить, если бы не знал о ее собственных приключениях.

— Мне просто хотелось побыть одному. Такое бывает, Мэри.

Та с минуту молчала, после чего села рядом с Джоном.

— Джон, посмотри на меня, — она выдержала паузу, дожидаясь, пока муж поднимет на нее взгляд. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что у тебя нет другой женщины.

— У меня нет другой женщины, — по крайней мере, в этом он ей не солгал, проскочила в его голове эта ироничная мысль.

— Ладно, — кивнула она, поджав губы. — Тогда зачем тебе пароль на телефоне?

— В самом деле, Мэри? — вскинул Джон бровь, про себя отмечая, что начал делать это в точности как Холмс. — По-твоему, я не имею право на крошечный клочок личного пространства? Я не прячу там номера многочисленных любовниц.

«Только одного любовника»

Который, по мнению Джона, не заслуживал этого унизительного статуса.

— Куда тогда ты исчезаешь?

— Иногда мне правда хочется побыть одному, ты же тоже не всегда проводишь время со мной, — Джон выразительно посмотрел на жену, но та сделала вид, что не поняла намека. — Иногда я помогаю моему новому другу, он детектив и ему требуется ассистент с медицинским образованием.

— Ты не говорил мне о нем, — несколько напряженно сказала она. — Где вы познакомились?

— Ты тоже рассказываешь мне не обо всем, что происходит в твоей жизни, Мэри. В больнице, он был там по делу полиции, — даже слишком легко соврал Уотсон. — Ты никогда особенно не интересовалась моей работой, с чего такой интерес теперь?

— Ладно, — через несколько минут странного молчания, Мэри спокойно сказала: — Будешь завтракать?

— Да, спасибо.

Когда жена вышла на кухню, Джон тяжело вздохнул и потер ладонями лицо. Да, он был прав с самого начала: просто не будет. Выхода из этого тупика он по-прежнему не видел. Он так и просидел, толком не думая ни о чем. Вечерний стресс и бессонная ночь давали о себе знать, поэтому, когда Мэри позвала его к столу, он мечтал только о том, чтобы после еды завалиться в постель и проспать все воскресенье.

***

Несмотря на то, что Холмс вроде бы принял текущее положение вещей, он все равно становился раздражительным каждый раз, когда Джон получал сообщение или звонки от жены, огрызался, срывался на полицейских и на Лестрейде.

Вот и сейчас, спустя почти месяц после дела таксиста, когда они вернулись с очередного дела о шантаже и компромате, успешно разоблачив преступника и с чистой совестью сдав его на руки полиции, он был как никогда хмурым и замкнутым. Шерлок не разговаривал с ним всю дорогу, как только Джону позвонила Мэри уточнить, будет ли он к ужину. Вся эйфория от раскрытого преступления моментально улетучилась из этих зеленых глаз, обещая скорую бурю. Джон старался не обращать на это внимания, понимая, что во всем виноват только он. Но он также видел, что и Шерлок не был готов его отпустить. Приходилось всеми силами поддерживать баланс, шаткое равновесие, мечась между двух огней в надежде не сойти с ума.

Войдя в квартиру, Шерлок молча сбросил пальто и направился прямиком к микроскопу, не сказав Джону ни слова. Тот вздохнул, закрыл дверь и не спеша снял куртку. Любовник делал вид, что все его внимание целиком занимал эксперимент, но за время, проведенное с ним, Уотсон давно научился различать все оттенки его настроения. Сейчас он изображал вселенскую занятость, боясь сорваться, чтобы не ссориться с Джоном, и последний не мог не чувствовать свою вину за все происходящее.

Твердо пообещав себе не дать втянуть себя в ссору, Джон прошел на кухню, включил чайник, сделал несколько бутербродов, радуясь, что накануне наведался в супермаркет. За время его приготовлений Шерлок не проронил ни слова, хотя Джон был уверен, что тот все-таки отрывался от своего микроскопа, чтобы бросить на него несколько красноречивых взглядов.

Разлив чай по чашкам и разложив на тарелке бутерброды, Джон подошел к Шерлоку и, остановившись у него за спиной, принялся ненавязчиво разминать его плечи. Сохранять напускное безразличие к его действиям тому удавалось недолго. Когда Джон постепенно спустился пальцами от шеи ниже, задевая не застегнутую пуговицу рубашки, Шерлоку не удалось скрыть неконтролируемый вздох, хотя он продолжал делать вид, что смотрит в микроскоп.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец, не выдержал Холмс, когда руки Джона спустились еще ниже.

— А на что похоже? — он не отрывался от своего занятия, медленно расстегивая следующую пуговицу и продолжая ласкать его.

— У меня масса вариантов.

— Это приглашение к чаю.

— Я не голоден.

— Ты уверен? — Джон коснулся губами его шеи, что окончательно заставило Холмса капитулировать.

— Черт с тобой, — прорычал Шерлок, вскакивая со стула и впечатывая Джона в стену, накрывая его губы своими, даря властный поцелуй. — Ты сам напросился, — с коварной улыбкой добавил он, прежде чем увести довольного таким эффектом любовника в спальню.

Джон любил Шерлока во всех его проявлениях, даже в самых раздражающих. Любил, когда он с восторгом бросался в новое дело, обожал наблюдать за тем, как он решает загадки одну за другой, как обрушивает обличающие речи на преступников и отдельных представителей Скотланд-Ярда. Наслаждался его игрой на скрипке и тем, как он выглядел в эти моменты. Он был влюблен в его улыбку, голос, глаза, неизменно следующие за ним, даже когда они были не вдвоем. Он любил в этом заносчивом самолюбивом засранце все до мелочей. Любил их нежный секс, любил страстный, любил спонтанный, как в тот раз, когда они чуть не уронили с кухонного стола микроскоп. Обожал его провоцировать, как с легкостью шел на провокации и с его стороны. Тонул и оживал в его глазах каждый раз, в особенности когда он брал его так, как сейчас — неистово, жестко, но одновременно рассыпая по его телу нежные поцелуи и нашептывая признания.

***

— Шерлок, не стоит так злиться из-за каждого ее звонка, — спустя полчаса Джон неспешно перебирал его волосы, пока они лежали в обнимку на кровати.

— Ничего не могу с собой сделать, — после нервного вздоха отозвался тот. — Я устал делить тебя. Я почти ненавижу ее.

— Мне тоже нелегко, — Джон нежно провел по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони, все больше чувствуя себя загнанным в угол.

— И ненавижу ее все сильнее, с каждым твоим возвращением домой.

— Шерлок, прошу, не мучай меня еще больше.

Джон разомкнул объятья и приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться до сигарет Шерлока, которые лежали на тумбе вместе с зажигалкой. Ноги мерзли на холодном полу, но взглянуть на любовника он сейчас был не в силах. Он с самого начала знал, что они рано или поздно зайдут в этот тупик. Знал, и позволил себе увлечься им, позволил себе испытывать это запретное чувство, вести эту двойную жизнь, потому что не смог устоять перед желанием, понятным всем людям, — просто быть счастливым. А теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым не только перед Мэри, поскольку первоначальное безразличие к измене было лишь самообманом, но и перед Шерлоком, которого втянул в это болото.

— С каких пор ты куришь? — недовольным тоном поинтересовался Холмс, когда Джон сделал четвертую затяжку, наполняя спальню запахом сигаретного дыма.

— А что, это позволено только тебе? — он лишь слегка повернул голову в его сторону.

— Просто спросил.

— Я тоже не справляюсь, Шерлок. Вот и все.

Вдруг Джон почувствовал, как матрас позади него прогнулся, а в следующую секунду он ощутил мягкие объятия нежных рук. Шерлок прижимал его к себе, оглаживал его плечи, легко касаясь губами его шеи.

— Извини, Джон. Ты знаешь, что меня иногда заносит.

— Прекрати, — улыбнулся Джон, затушив остатки сигареты в пепельнице. — Если кто и виноват во всем, то это точно не ты.

— Мне тоже не нравится видеть, как ты страдаешь.

— Тогда закрой глаза, — прошептал Джон, разворачиваясь к нему и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Шерлок охотно целовал его в ответ, обнимая ладонями лицо, пока они оба вновь не оказались в горизонтальном положении. — Это можно прекратить, только стерев мне память. Впрочем, я уверен, что даже в этом случае все бы повторилось. Ты бы находил меня в любой реальности, а я бы каждый раз шел за тобой без оглядки. Потому что я уже просто не представляю, каково это — жить и не знать тебя, Шерлок.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон.

Шерлок с жаром отвечал на ласки партнера, его руки бродили по его спине, пояснице, сжимали ягодицы, срывая стоны, его губы не выпускали из плена ни на секунду, заставляя желать расстаться с реальностью, остаться в этом мире, принадлежавшем только им двоим.

— Джон, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — вдруг заговорил Холмс, прерывая единение губ.

— Ммм? — тот совсем не хотел отрываться от своего занятия.

— На самом деле, в тот вечер в ресторане, я пытался соблазнить не тебя, а ту симпатичную брюнетку, которая сидела за столиком позади тебя.

В шоке от услышанного, Джон резко приподнялся, заглядывая в сделавшееся абсолютно непроницаемым лицо любовника.

— Шерлок, ты сейчас издеваешься?

— Да, — выдержав небольшую паузу, вдруг расхохотался тот, закрыв ладонями лицо.

— У тебя очень, очень хреновое чувство юмора.

— Что же, вероятно, это мой единственный недостаток.

— Ты ужасен. Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Джон, который на долю секунды позволил себе усомниться в этом невыносимом засранце.

— Докажи.

Джон был не способен долго выдерживать этот томный взгляд и изображать равнодушие. Вместо этого он склонился к нему, снова и снова пробуя эти неповторимые требовательные губы, целуя соблазнительную шею, впитывая каждый сорвавшийся стон. Пока на его телефоне не раздался очередной звонок.

— Извини, — он неловко перекатился с него и встал, стараясь не замечать в момент переменившегося настроения любовника, добрался до мобильника и принял вызов. — Да, Мэри. Я же сказал, что буду. Приеду к девяти, — он повесил трубку и повернулся к Шерлоку, который теперь сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Мне надо идти.

— Иди.

Джон вздохнул и, приводя себя в порядок перед тем, как начать одеваться, спросил:

— Следов нет?

— Нет, Джон, следов нет, — огрызнулся Шерлок и направился в ванную.

— Послушай…

— Тебе пора, — дверь захлопнулась у самого его носа.

Больше всего на свете Джону сейчас захотелось заорать на весь белый свет от этой безысходности. Очень некстати вспомнились не съеденные бутерброды и остывший чай, так и оставшиеся нетронутыми на столе.

***

Этой ночью Джон спал плохо. Кое-как съев приготовленный женой ужин, он сказал, что плохо себя чувствует, и отправился спать раньше нее, избегая любых более-менее содержательных разговоров. Он понимал, что находится на грани срыва и счел за лучшее ретироваться, пока Мэри заканчивала с очередным тортом, который ей заказали на детский день рождения. Раньше он удивлялся, почему она решила стать кулинаром, забросив медицину, но потом увидел, что она действительно получает от этого удовольствие, и больше не заговаривал об этом.

Думая о прошедшем вечере, он долго не мог заснуть, потом полночи его терзали невнятные сны, потому к моменту, когда зазвонил будильник, он чувствовал себя уставшим, будто и вовсе не ложился.

Когда он закончил с шестым по счету пациентом, на его рабочем телефоне раздался звонок. Звонила патологоанатом, которая просила его спуститься и забрать заключение о пациенте, который умер на операции месяц назад. Джон знал, что в этом его вины не было, но у полиции возникли тогда вопросы, поэтому были назначены дополнительные экспертизы. Для собственного спокойствия Джон попросил сделать для него копию медицинского заключения о вскрытии.

Он спустился на нулевой этаж, где обычно в больницах располагается морг. Несмотря на то, что он был хирургом и военным доктором, он старался не задерживаться в этом отделении и по возможности избегать его, потому что присущая таким местам тишина действовала ему на нервы и вызывала не самые приятные воспоминания со времен военной службы.

Однако на этот раз мертвой тишины не было. Уже в коридоре он услышал знакомый голос, пытающийся в чем-то убедить сотрудницу морга.  
В замешательстве он распахнул дверь и замер.

Шерлок стоял спиной к нему, склонившись с небольшой лупой над одним из трупов, и доказывал патологоанатому Молли Хупер, рыжеволосой девушке, пришедшей на работу в Бартс около двух лет назад, что этот человек никак не мог умереть собственной смертью.

— Посмотри, это же следы от инъекций! Его отравили, что привело к заражению крови.

— Шерлок, но это не похоже на…

— Проведи еще один анализ, и ты убедишься, что я прав, — нетерпеливо перебил ее Холмс. — Уверен, ты обнаружишь, что ему ввели смертельную дозу ботулина. Сообщи об этом инспектору, и, возможно, тогда ты, наконец, дождешься от него приглашения на свидание.

— Добрый день, — оповестил о своем присутствии сбитый с толку Джон.

Оба повернулись к нему.

— О, привет, Джон, спасибо, что зашел, — улыбнулась Молли. — Я бы сама поднялась, но… — она кивнула на Холмса. — Ой, вы, должно быть, не знакомы. Это…

— Отнюдь, мисс Хупер, — перебив девушку, очаровательно улыбнулся Шерлок, глядя на него. — Мы уже не раз виделись, верно, доктор Уотсон?

— Разумеется, мистер Холмс, — несколько настороженно отреагировал Джон. — Какими судьбами?

— Заглянул к мисс Хупер позаимствовать кое-что для эксперимента. И провести исследование прямо здесь, — он указал на тело, лежащее на столе перед ними. Оно было все в синяках, а рядом лежал стек. — От этого зависит алиби убийцы…

— Любопытная у вас работа, мистер Холмс.

— Это точно. Молли, — он вновь обратился к девушке, пока что-то писал в блокноте, — ты не могла бы помочь мне вот с этим? — он передал ей вырванный лист.

Девушка прочла записку и смутилась, но, немного нервно улыбнувшись, кивнула, мельком взглянув на Джона.

— Хорошо. Пойду, посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо, — в голосе Шерлока прозвучала почти искренняя благодарность, что окончательно сбило Джона с толку. За то время, что он знал его, он успел убедиться в том, что этот человек не славился особым дружелюбием и точно не расточал свое красноречие на «пустые» формальности вроде благодарности или извинений. Исключение составлял только он сам, Джон Уотсон.

Как только за Молли закрылась дверь, Джон спросил, скрещивая руки:

— И что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты же все слышал. Пришел проверить алиби Доусана, мы с тобой занимались его делом неделю назад. И мне действительно нужны пальцы для эксперимента. Куда же еще идти за этим, если не в морг?

— Логично, — усмехнулся Джон, подходя ближе. — А теперь озвучь реальную причину твоего появления в моей больнице.

— Ну, — Шерлок сделал шаг ему навстречу, притягивая его ближе за ворот халата, — на самом деле, я сказал тебе правду. И еще я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее.

— Даже не знаю, — улыбнулся Джон, и натянутая внутри пружина немного ослабла. — И что же ты собирался делать?

— Я увидел на столе у Молли документы о вскрытии, на них был стикер «Джон Х. Уотсон». Я убедил «закончить все дела, не обращая на меня внимания», то есть, позвонить тебе, чтобы ты пришел за ними сейчас. Тебе переживать не о чем, твоей вины в его смерти нет. Кстати, что обозначает Х? Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть второе имя.

— И сейчас не скажу, — усмехнулся Уотсон. — Давно ты знаешь Молли?

— На самом деле, уже полгода периодически появляюсь здесь по делам полиции и собственной инициативе. Эксперименты требуют специфических составляющих. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Еще как, — закатил Джон глаза, вспоминая содержимое холодильника на Бейкер-стрит. — Твое счастье, что у меня на сегодня больше нет записи, а то тебе пришлось бы долго ждать меня в этом холоде.

— Я знаю, как согреться, — проурчал Шерлок ему на ухо.

— Неужели?

Тот без слов приник к его губам, целуя нежно и обнимая, прижимая к себе крепче. Джон отвечал на поцелуй, пока не спохватился, где они находятся.

— Стой, — он настойчиво отстранился. — Так нельзя, сюда могут войти.

— Вообще-то, выполнение моей просьбы у Молли займет достаточно времени. Минут двадцать, а может, и полчаса. Сюда кроме нее сейчас никто не придет.

— Шерл… — Джон не смог договорить, поскольку тот вновь заткнул его поцелуем, подталкивая за ширму. — Шерлок, — проворчал Джон, когда тот прижал его к стене, — нам не нужно, чтобы нас увидела даже одна Молли.

— На самом деле, моя просьба состояла в том, чтобы она пошла пообедать.

— Ты издеваешься? — Джон уставился на него, продолжая обнимать вопреки собственным протестам.

— Нет, это _ты_ издеваешься, — тот впился губами в его шею, лишая остатков самоконтроля. Одной рукой вцепившись в кудрявую шевелюру, второй Джон бродил по его груди, пока тот вновь не принялся целовать его, расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки и вжимаясь своими бедрами в его. Покончив с рубашкой, он бесцеремонно сжал его член сквозь брюки, вызвав неконтролируемый стон любовника, а потом нырнул рукой прямо под них и принялся без стеснения ласкать его, вновь впиваясь в его шею и уже не заботясь о том, что могут остаться следы.

Джон не остался в долгу и проделал с ним то же самое. Они ласкали друг друга, и привычную для морга тишину нарушало только сбившееся дыхание обоих, звуки поцелуев и еле уловимого шороха одежды.

— Джон, — простонал Шерлок, находясь на грани, — что такое Х?

— Я расскажу… — пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием, ответил Джон, — только если нам придется рассылать всем приглашения на _совместное_ торжество.

Его короткий смешок утонул в последовавшем за ним стоне, а озвученная в шутку мысль на удивление решила задержаться в его голове именно сейчас. Впрочем, она не была такой неприятной, как несколько лет назад.

— Я сейчас… — вдруг выдохнул Шерлок, кончая Джону в кулак и впиваясь в его губы горячим поцелуем. Продлился он недолго, и вот Шерлок уже опустился на колени перед любовником и, не давая тому опомниться, вобрал его член в рот.

— Черт, что же ты со мной делаешь, — простонал Джон, запрокидывая голову и вцепляясь в темные кудри. Он уже был на грани, поэтому много времени, чтобы довести его кульминации, Шерлоку не потребовалось. — Невероятный. Невероятный и чокнутый.

— _Прости_ , Джон, — облизывая влажные губы, тихо сказал Шерлок, не выпуская его член из рук, и взглянул ему в глаза.

— У тебя мастерски выходят извинения, — лениво улыбнулся Джон, ласково продолжая перебирать его волосы и гадая, за что конкретно он так просит прощения.

Шерлок же с легкой улыбкой вновь начал посасывать головку члена, водя по нему рукой, и Джону оставалось только наслаждаться отголосками оргазма и легким шумом в голове.

— Что это за дерьмо, черт возьми?!

У Джона чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он распахнул глаза. Прямо напротив них стояла его взбешенная жена.

— Миссис Уотсон, — нахально улыбнулся Шерлок, наконец, выпустив член изо рта, и пошло облизал губы. — Рад встрече.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон резко отстранился, заправляя член в штаны и кое-как застегивая рубашку, не в силах сказать ни слова.

— Глазам своим не верю! Теперь я вижу все твои «мне нужно побыть одному» и «я помогаю своему новому другу-детективу», — кричала Мэри. — Мерзавец, ты все это время лгал мне! Давно ты стал педиком? Чего тебе не хватало?!

— Я, пожалуй, вас оставлю, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги и тоже принялся приводить себя в порядок. Внешне он выглядел абсолютно спокойным.

— О, не стоит беспокоиться, — презрительно скривила Мэри губы, повернувшись к нему. — Это я ухожу. Мерзость какая!

— Мэри, подожди… — попытался заговорить Джон, хотя не представлял, что мог сказать в свое оправдание в этой ситуации.

Мэри сделала несколько шагов и обернулась.

— Заткнись, Джон, ты, чертов извращенец! Ты унизил меня хуже некуда, я бы еще поняла, если бы это была женщина, но это просто не укладывается в голове! Это же тот тип, из ресторана, да? Тогда все началось?

— Мэри…

Она молча сорвалась с места и направилась к выходу. Джон бросил ошалевший взгляд на Шерлока, который стоял, скрестив руки, и молча наблюдал за разыгравшимся семейным скандалом, причиной которого был он сам, и бросился вслед за женой, решив разобраться с ним позже. На окраине сознания маячила мысль, что Шерлок вовсе не был удивлен ее появлением.

Ему удалось догнать жену уже на улице, когда та пыталась поймать такси.

— Мэри, подожди. Дай мне все объяснить.

— Что, к чертям, ты можешь объяснить?! — проорала Мэри, вырывая свою руку из его хватки. — Что ты любишь, когда тебя имеют в зад, и забыл предупредить об этом меня, когда делал предложение?! Убирайся к черту, я сегодня же заберу свои вещи и съеду. Я не потерплю такого унижения.

У Джона лопнуло терпение.

— Правда, Мэри? Ты чувствуешь себя униженной? А как же Дэвид и Майкл — твои любовники? Думала, я не в курсе?

— Я имела на это право, после того, что ты сотворил со мной! Из-за тебя я никогда не смогу родить ребенка, ты это понимаешь?! Но ты! Как _ты_ посмел изменить мне, да еще так мерзко?! Не желаю тебя больше видеть.

Перед ней притормозил кэб. Она приоткрыла дверь и вдруг снова повернулась к почти бывшему мужу:

— О, скажи напоследок, кроме него у тебя еще кто-то есть?

— О чем ты?

— Видимо, нет. Ты настолько убог, что на тебя клюют одни извращенцы. Не думала, что ты дойдешь до такой стадии отчаяния! — зло ухмыльнулась она. — У тебя есть «доброжелатель», от которого я получила сегодня сообщение о твоей измене. Поэтому и приехала. Чтобы убедиться, что это просто невозможно. Предатель, — она села, захлопнула дверцу, и машина тронулась с места.

Простояв на улице добрых пять минут, осознавая только что случившееся, Джон вдруг очнулся и бросился назад в морг, к счастью, не встретив никого из руководства — его вид сейчас был далек от принятого в обществе мнения о том, как должен выглядеть врач.

Буквально ворвавшись в помещение морга, Джон застал только Молли, которая со стаканчиком кофе сидела за столом и что-то писала.

— Ой, Джон, я думала, ты уже в кабинете. Хотела тебе набрать, ты ведь забыл докум…

— Где он? — не дослушав ее, задал вопрос Джон, осмотревшись: кроме них двоих здесь больше никого не было.

— Кто? А, мистер Холмс? Ушел, наверное, — пожала та плечами и немного покраснела, пряча взгляд.

— Понятно, — Джон уже был на полпути к дверям, когда Молли снова окликнула его.

— Документы, Джон, — девушка держала их в руках.

— Да-да, спасибо.

Поднявшись в кабинет, он швырнул бумаги на стол, сбросил халат, вымыл руки, умылся. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Разве не этого ты хотел? — заговорил он, обращаясь к своему отражению в зеркале. — Теперь ты свободен. Развод теперь — пустая формальность. Почему тогда так тошно от самого себя? Потому что так не делается, твою мать, — он впечатал кулак в стену, и, прихватив куртку с портфелем, бросился вон из кабинета.

Рабочий день еще не закончился, но сейчас ему было на это глубоко наплевать.

Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит Джон не мог успокоиться. Он был очень зол, потому что уже успел осознать, что все это подстроил Холмс. Почему? Почему он так с ним поступил? Разве они не говорили обо всем? Разве он не объяснял ему, почему не может взять и бросить ее? Чем он заслужил это?

Последний вопрос был из области риторических.

— Шерлок! — он позвал его, как только захлопнул входную дверь, но ему не ответили. Он вбежал наверх, чтобы обнаружить Холмса, спокойно сидящим в своем кресле с сигаретой в руках. — Какого дьявола произошло в больнице?

— О, прости, мне казалось, ты тоже был там и видел, что твоя драгоценная жена нас застукала. Сожалею, — саркастично усмехнулся он, выдыхая дым.

— Шерлок, какого черта? Зачем? Почему ты так поступил со мной?

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Не прикидывайся! — Джон был почти что в бешенстве. — Что ты привык говорить о совпадениях?

— Вселенная в редких случаях ленива, — скучающим тоном протянул Холмс.

— Это ты был тем «доброжелателем», кто отправил ей сообщение. Я не понимаю, почему? Мы говорили с тобой обо всем, я рассказал тебе, почему не могу оставить ее, я…

— Ты сказал, что не разведешься с ней, только если она _сама_ не пожелает уйти, — поправил его Шерлок, не отрицая всего остального.

Джон не верил своим ушам.

— И ты считаешь, что это «она сама» так решила? Так не поступают, Шерлок! Господи, да что творится в твоей голове?

— А в твоей? — вдруг резко изменил тон Шерлок, затушил сигарету и поднялся на ноги.

— Я имел в виду не такой разрыв!

— А какой, Джон? Подождать, пока она состарится и умрет?!

— Как ты можешь так говорить?! Я имел в виду потенциально возможную ситуацию, когда она решает уйти к другому человеку мирно.

— К чему это лицемерие, Джон? — Шерлок скрестил руки, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Что? — опешил Уотсон. — Я рассказал тебе все, поделился одним из самых страшных событий в моей жизни, рассказал о не родившемся ребенке, не лгал тебе, а дал понять, почему я не могу развестись, мы с тобой поговорили, и ты, черт подери, принял это!

— Брось, сначала ты остался с ней из жалости, а потом все вошло в привычку, и ты просто боялся что-то изменить в своей жизни, хотя был ей, мягко говоря, недоволен. Тебе было удобно плыть по течению, упиваясь чувством вины. Как ты ко мне-то подошел — просто удивляюсь.

— Просто заткнись, Шерлок.

— Правда глаза колет?

— Из-за меня она потеряла ребенка, — Джон заговорил даже слишком спокойно. — Я превратил ее жизнь в ад. И да, моим долгом было помочь ей пережить это. Я думал, ты в состоянии понять это. Я очень ошибался.

— Ты разочарован, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Отличная дедукция. Да.

— Я больше не мог делить тебя с ней! Это выше моих сил!

— Смею напомнить, что это ты выступил инициатором наших с тобой отношений. В годовщину нашей с Мэри свадьбы! Но не переживай, больше не придется.

Когда Джон стал спускаться по лестнице, он был почти уверен в том, что Шерлок попытается его догнать, остановить, переубедить, даже извиниться, однако ничего этого не случилось, только у самого выхода его настиг звук с грохотом захлопнувшейся двери гостиной.

Удаляясь от дома 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, Джон с каждым шагом ощущал заполняющую грудь огромную пустоту. Казалось, он должен был встретить ее как старого приятеля, но теперь она стала как будто еще больше, чем до знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Он чувствовал себя запутавшимся и не был до конца уверен в правильности своего решения, но как он мог снова довериться ему после того, что он устроил? На душе скребли кошки, и больше всего сейчас ему хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Джон дважды столкнулся с прохожими и чуть было на автомате не перешел улицу на красный свет. Когда загорелся зеленый, он уже собрался ступить на переход, торопясь поскорее попасть в метро, когда возле него притормозил автомобиль представительского класса, преграждая ему дорогу.

Пока он в недоумении смотрел на машину, стекло напротив заднего пассажирского сиденья опустилось, и Джон увидел, как к нему обращается мужчина средних лет с крючковатым носом и весьма надменным выражением лица.

— Мистер Уотсон. Настоятельно рекомендую вам присесть в машину.

— Кто вы такой?

— Майкрофт Холмс. Брат вашего непутевого любовника.

Все еще ничего не понимая, Джон сел в машину. Собеседник не торопился нарушить молчание и заговорил лишь тогда, когда они тронулись с места.

— Успокоились немного?

— Что происходит?

— Происходит то, что мой брат — полный идиот. Но это, я думаю, вы знаете и без меня.

— Я не понимаю, почему мы говорим о Шерлоке. Почему мы _вообще_ с вами говорим. Это он вас просил?

— О, он бы никогда меня об этом не попросил, — усмехнулся он. — Знаете, мистер Уотсон, я с самого начала был против вас.

— Удивили, — невесело улыбнулся Джон. — Сейчас все против меня. Даже ваш брат.

— Здесь вы ошибаетесь, — Холмс-старший взял лежащую на сиденье рядом папку и передал Джону. — Шерлок определенно не подарок, и вы вправе послать его куда подальше, но для начала взгляните. Думаю, вам будет интересно.

Джон с сомнением взглянул на нее, потом на этого странного человека, но папку взял и раскрыл. В ней лежала стопка документов, и как врач Джон сразу понял, что держит в руках чью-то историю болезни. Он вчитался в имя пациента и замер.

В его руках была медицинская карта Мэри Морстен-Уотсон.

Следующие несколько минут он листал страницы одну за одной, внимательно вчитываясь в каждую строчку. Мэри говорила, что в больнице потеряли ее медкарту много лет назад, поэтому ей пришлось заводить новую, уже после двадцати лет. Он уже собирался спросить, почему он должен видеть все это, когда его взгляд зацепился за справку из гинекологии с диагнозом «бесплодие», датированную 2001 годом.

Джон не заметил, как папка выскользнула у него из рук, и листы рассыпались по полу салона автомобиля.

_Документы свидетельствовали о том, что его жена в принципе не могла иметь детей. Что она никогда не была беременна._

— Не может быть, — почти шепотом проговорил Джон, уставившись в пустоту.

«Нет, не может быть, чтобы она лгала мне все это время. Да и как бы ей удалось? Это же Мэри, мы с ней столько лет прожили вместе. Неужели ты такой кретин, Джон Уотсон?»

Ответ напрашивался сам собой.

— Мой брат обратил внимание на то, что, по вашим словам, будущая миссис Уотсон не позволила вам отвезти ее в вашу больницу — только к _конкретному_ врачу, в кабинет к которому вас не пустили. Ему показалось это подозрительным. Он попросил меня проверить ее личные данные, что я воспринял с определенной долей скептицизма. Однако выполнил его просьбу. И наткнулся на тот любопытный факт, который сейчас так шокировал вас. Кроме того, в этом рецепте, — Майкрофт поднял несколько рассыпавшихся листов и нашел нужный: — указан очень любопытный препарат. Очевидно, именно он помог вашей жене избавиться от некоторых женских проблем, а затем ловко использовать отмену препарата в инсценировке выкидыша. У вас не было шансов.

— Как я мог не знать? Я чертов доктор.

— Не вините себя. Эта женщина весьма ловко сыграла на вашей порядочности и без труда просчитала вашу реакцию на свой план. А на деле она обыкновенная аферистка, которая никогда не была беременна — из-за врожденной патологии это физически невозможно для нее. Все, чего она хотела — это остаться в Лондоне. У нее как раз должна была закончиться студенческая виза.

— Поверить не могу, — Джон потер ладонями лицо, чувствуя, что его голова вот-вот треснет от свалившейся на него правды, от осознания того, что несколько лет он переживал из-за смерти своего несуществующего ребенка, мучился чувством вины перед женщиной, которая на самом деле его использовала и обманула.

А Шерлок? Его поступок, конечно, был аморальным, но в свете открывшейся информации уже не казался чем-то запредельным.

Шерлок…

Джона осенила догадка.

— Минуточку. Шерлок все это знал?

— О том, что собой представляет ваша жена? Да, со вчерашнего вечера. Хотя подозревал он ее давно. С момента вашего рассказа.

— Он знал и…

— Он не хотел так с вами поступать, посчитав, что это «жестоко», — Майкрофт скривился. — Он обмолвился о ваших словах о том, что вы будете свободны, если миссис Уотсон пожелает сама оставить вас. Тогда я понял, что он задумал. Судя по вашей реакции, задуманное он осуществил. Должен сказать, блестящий план, в духе моего дорогого братца.

— Почему тогда вы сказали, что он идиот? — против воли улыбнувшись, спросил Джон, чье дыхание постепенно приходило в норму. Вся его жизнь, наконец-то, приходила в норму.

— Потому что прежде он всегда руководствовался только доводами рассудка, но после встречи с вами в игру вступили эмоции. Которые далеко не всегда служат ему хорошую службу.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— То, что я по-прежнему убежден, что мой брат совершил ошибку, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Джона, его оценивающий взгляд смерил его с ног до головы. — Но я никогда прежде не видел его таким счастливым, даже несмотря на все ваши трудности. Поэтому, если вы уже хотите броситься на Бейкер-стрит, то мы на месте.

Джон будто очнулся. Ему казалось, что они долго куда-то ехали, даже не задумывался, куда именно, а сейчас понял, что все это время они кружили по району.

Он уже хотел открыть дверцу и выйти, как вдруг в его голову пришла еще одна мысль.

— А как вы вообще оказались здесь?

— Вчера во время нашей с ним беседы Шерлоку не хватило одной лишь этой информации, и он попросил привезти ему эти бумаги, необходимость в коих, очевидно, уже отпала, — Майкрофт кивнул на валявшиеся теперь на полу документы. — Я привез, и очень удачно застал вас. Поразительно, до какой степени сентиментальности он дошел. Он решил, что не может так с вами поступить, а если и расскажет все, то вы ему не поверите, решив, что он делает это из ревности или чувства собственности, которое, как мы знаем, ему не чуждо.

— И, возможно, он был прав.

— Что ж, считает мой брат это жестоким или нет по отношению к вам, но, вопреки его мнению, мне не безразлично его счастье. Поэтому всего доброго, Джон.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс.

— Зовите меня Майкрофт. Полагаю, мы с вами будем часто видеться.

Простояв на улице еще несколько минут, приходя в себя, Джон вдруг вспомнил, как в первый раз оказался у этой двери, как его терзали сомнения относительно их отношений, какая вспыхнула между ними страсть, как он, не задумываясь, убил ради Шерлока человека, и как Холмс потом целовал его, вжимая в кирпичную стену недалеко от здания злополучного колледжа.

Он открыл дверь и вошел. В квартире было тихо, и не было никаких гарантий, что Шерлок никуда не ушел. Впрочем, это было неважно. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джон думал о том, что ему больше некуда спешить. Теперь он знал на все сто процентов, что его место именно здесь. Рядом с этим невероятным, невозможным, великолепным гением.

Который сидел в своем кресле у камина и снова курил.

Он не повернул головы в его сторону и, казалось, вообще не заметил его появления. Джон молча подошел и вырвал сигарету у него изо рта.

— Курить вредно.

В ответ Холмс только тихо хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как тот тушит ее в пепельнице, но Джон заметил, что его плечи немного расслабились, хоть взгляд оставался настороженным.

— Скажи, ты всегда будешь такой задницей? — опустившись перед ним на корточки, с теплой улыбкой спросил Джон, положа руки на его колени.

— Вопрос предполагает, что ты остаешься.

— Вопрос был риторический, — усмехнулся он, прежде чем притянуть его голову к себе для поцелуя. — Люблю тебя, гениальный засранец, — прошептал Джон, прерывая его и заглядывая в зеленые глаза.

— Ты говорил с Майкрофтом, — несколько раздосадованно заключил Холмс.

— И вовсе не такой он невыносимый, как ты рассказывал, — не сдержал смешка Джон, заправляя ему за ухо непослушную прядь волос.

…Теперь уже Шерлок набросился на его губы, отпуская себя, поверив, наконец, что Джон вернулся, Джон с ним, Джон больше никуда не уйдет.

Каждой клеточкой кожи Уотсон чувствовал, как бесконечно любит этого человека. Что всю жизнь он мог прожить во лжи и даже об этом не узнать. Как не узнать истинного чуда любви.

— Шерлок.

— Мм?

— Х значит Хэмиш.


End file.
